Quelque chose d'inattendu
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Apres sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione part en mission avec Severus sur ordre de Dumbledore. Peu a peu Hermione et Severus se rapprochent...
1. Prologue

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Admirateurs/admiratrices de Ronald Weasley, allez-vous en!  
Admirateurs/admiratrices du couple Severus Rogue / Hermione Granger, cette fic' est pour vous!

**Prologue**

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir noir, Severus Rogue sirote un whisky Pur Feu en observant la danse sensuelle des flammes.  
Il n'y a aucune lumière dans la pièce, seules les flammes éclairent la sombre silhouette du professeur. Sur son visage, on peut lire le poids des responsabilités, la fatigue accumulée des derniers mois et aussi l'amertume face à la vie. À presque 39 ans, Severus Rogue est professeur de DCFM à Poudlard, espion pour Dumbledore et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais il est aussi le protecteur de Drago Malefoy, son filleul. Il fixe son verre rempli du liquide ambré, qu'il fait tournoyer doucement. Cette année scolaire sera la dernière d'Harry Potter. Tout le monde sait que Voldemort va agir cette année, probablement à Poudlard. Mais si tout le monde sait cela, c'est grâce à lui.

Cette année sera déterminante pour le monde des sorciers. Hermione Granger effectuera sa 7ème et dernière année d'études à la célèbre école de sorcellerie et de magie. Voilà bientôt un an qu'il est tombé sous le charme de cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Tout chez elle l'attire : son visage fin, ses yeux bruns chocolat, ses cheveux châtains, sa maturité, son intelligence hors du commun mais surtout ses mains fines et délicates. Severus avait remarqué que la jeune femme remettait une mèche derrière son oreille à chaque fois qu'elle devait écrire. Ce simple geste était si captivant pour lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme durant son cours.

En 6ème année, Hermione avait commencé à sortir avec Ron Weasley vers le mois de mai. Ils semblaient heureux malgré le fait qu'ils se disputaient toujours autant. Le jeune homme l'avait demandé en fiançailles au mois de juin. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Pourquoi hésiter quand on sait que la Bataille Finale arrive à grands pas, que l'on risque de mourir du jour au lendemain et que l'on a personne d'autre ?

Severus s'en voulait énormément. Il se trouvait lâche, stupide et trop fier. Il n'avait pas été capable d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. En colère contre lui-même, il jeta violemment son verre dans le feu. Le verre se brisa et les flammes crépitèrent. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. À présent, comment allait-il faire pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux ? Comment se comporter avec elle ? Comment faire pour qu'elle voit en lui autre chose que le « terrible professeur » de DFCM ? Comment pourrait-il séduire Hermione Granger ?

Il entra dans sa salle de bain et leva les yeux vers le miroir. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis son adolescence. Il n'était plus le jeune homme maigre, négligé et peu confiant qu'il avait été jadis. Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, son grand nez et ses cheveux un peu gras, il avait tout de même du charme. Merlin, comme il enviait et détestait ce Weasley ! Lui au moins pouvait goûter aux lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione et la caresser à sa guise ! Lui, Severus Rogue, n'aurait sans doute jamais cette chance…


	2. Jalousie

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Veuillez prendre note que notre histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 6 HP car Dumbledore est toujours vivant et que Rogue fait partie de l'OP. De plus, il n'y a aucun spoiler du Tome 7 ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

**Jalousie**

1er septembre 1997

L'après-midi dans le train s'était merveilleusement passé. Pour une fois, Ron et moi avions fait autre chose que se disputer. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais fiancée à lui ! Malgré son caractère bougon, il est quelqu'un de drôle, tendre, et romantique... Et puis il y a tellement d'autres choses chez lui qui me font craquer, comme sa timidité, sa maladresse et sa gourmandise ! Tout l'après-midi, Ron me serrait fort dans ses bras et on s'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

Quand je suis entrée dans la Grande salle, ce soir-là, j'étais d'humeur rêveuse. Je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué les regards étranges que me lançaient les autres garçons. Au dîner, Ron faisait la gueule et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi pour comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai vu les coups d'œil lubriques des garçons des autres maisons et j'ai eu l'impression d'être une proie et qu'on me déshabillait du regard. Je me concentrai sur mon assiette pour dissimuler mon malaise.

Quand la cérémonie de Répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours que je n'écoutai même pas. Je gardais la tête baissée pour ne pas voir ces regards intimidants. Mais je sentais malgré tout un regard persistant qui me fit lever la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Je croisai alors le regard de mon professeur honni. Il était brûlant. De la haine, sans doute, parce que tous les garçons me regardaient avec désir. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Je ne savais pas... et cela m'intriguait. Le professeur Rogue avait rapidement tourné la tête et fixé son attention sur son repas. Étrange...

En tant que préfète-en-chef, je devais donner des instructions aux autres préfets et raccompagner les élèves de 1ère année à la tour des Gryffondor. Après que les nouveaux furent installés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Ron me prit par la main et m'emmena directement dans une salle de classe vide.

-Ron... (soupir) Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cochonneries, on vient à peine d'arriver à Poudlard ! Et en plus, tu sembles oublier que je suis préfète-en-chef, je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis si on se faisait pincer ! dis-je, exaspérée par mon fiancé.  
-Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler ! répondit-il sèchement.  
-De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? demandai-je, un peu inquiète par le ton de Ron.  
-Les autres gars, Hermione ! Tu as vu comment ils te déshabillaient des yeux ? dit-il sur un ton agressif.  
-Oui… J'ai remarqué, je ne suis pas aveugle !  
-Ah oui ? Et ça ne te fais pas plus d'effet que ça ? Tu n'es même pas révoltée ? Ron semblait vraiment en colère contre moi et je ne comprenais rien à sa réaction.  
-Si mais j'évite de le montrer ! Tu crois que ça m'a plu de me sentir matée comme un morceau de viande ? ai-je répondu, indignée.  
-Oui ! Ils te regardaient tous ! Ils te désiraient tous ! Moi, ça ne me plait pas du tout !  
-Et bien moi non plus, Ron ! Si tu avais daigné lever la tête vers moi, au dîner, tu aurais vu que j'étais très embarrassée !  
-Oh… À d'autres ! Je suis sûr que ça t'excitait qu'autant de garçons te convoitent ! En disant cela, Ron m'avait plaqué contre un mur et me regardait avec un air presque menaçant.  
-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! ai-je crié, outrée par ce manque flagrant de confiance de la part de l'homme que j'aimais.  
-Et Rogue ? Tu as vu Rogue ? Lui aussi, il te dévorait des yeux ! D'ailleurs, ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'il te regarde de façon bizarre, ce prof ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, je t'interdis de mettre des décolletés et des trucs trop moulants !

À ce moment précis, la colère m'envahit. Mon fiancé osait m'interdire quelque chose ? Ma main s'abattit sur la joue gauche de Ron, et je me fichais bien de lui avoir fait mal. Il ne m'interdirait rien du tout! Je ne suis pas une fille que l'on peut mener à la baguette !

-Écoute-moi bien Ronald Weasley ! Le jour où j'accepterai d'être soumise à un ours mal léché dans ton genre je te ferai signe ! En attendant, tu as intérêt à te faire tout petit parce qu'à la moindre gaffe, je rompt nos fiançailles ! Tu m'as compris ? sifflai-je avec toute la haine et la colère qui m'habitaient et en le pointant du doigt.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et recula lentement pour me laisser partir. Puis je me rendis à mes appartements qui n'étaient pas très loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, une voix froide que je connaissais bien se fit entendre.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! La Sang-de-bourbe a été choisie comme préfète-en-chef ?! lança Malefoy junior pour me piquer. (Drago Malefoy avait joint l'Ordre du Phénix comme espion grâce à son parrain, Severus Rogue. Il avait donc pu réintégrer l'école pour faire sa 7ème année.)  
-Arrêtes, Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! répondis-je en tentant de cacher mon énervement.

Puis je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et me suis allongée pour repenser à cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé et qui s'était terminé en fiasco. En repensant à ce que j'avais dis à Ron, j'ai eu soudainement honte de moi. J'avais menacé de rompre nos fiançailles pour une simple crise de jalousie ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête pour faire une chose pareille ? Je suis pourtant plus intelligente que ça ! Mais il l'avait mérité Hermione ! me dit ma voix intérieure. Tu ne devais pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce rouquin ! Mais c'est mon fiancé, tout de même ! Et je l'ai frappé, en plus… Non. Ma conscience avait raison. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse faire ! Il l'avait cherché !

Je me suis alors levée et j'ai enfilé une nuisette blanche. (Ma cousine m'avait forcé à m'habituer aux nuisettes parce qu'elle disait que mes pyjamas ne serviraient plus quand je serais en couple avec Ron.) Je me suis couchée dans mon lit moelleux et mes pensées dérivèrent vers le professeur Rogue. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne cessait de m'épier depuis l'an dernier. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me questionner davantage car le sommeil m'avait gagnée.

Ron retourna à la Salle commune des Gryffondor, penaud et songeur. Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à conquérir le cœur d'Hermione, avait failli la perdre à cause d'une réaction stupide. Pourquoi s'était-il mis autant en colère contre sa fiancée ? Après tout, les garçons n'avaient fait que la regarder et Hermione les avait ignorés… Au fond de lui, Ron savait la raison de son comportement excessif. Sa colère et sa jalousie venaient du fait qu'Hermione avait refusé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir des relations intimes avec lui, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle se contentait de baisers et de caresses alors que lui désirait beaucoup plus… Il avait bien essayé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais comme d'habitude, il ne trouvait jamais les bons mots. De toute façon, la décision de sa fiancée était irrévocable. Ron alla se coucher sans adresser un mot à ses amis, frustré et boudeur.

Le professeur Rogue, après s'être assuré que tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient dans leur dortoir, fila dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer la jeune Gryffondor pendant le dîner et Merlin, qu'il la trouvait séduisante ! Elle était encore plus belle que l'année précédente… Elle paraissait gênée par les nombreux regards tournés vers elle et il adorait la voir rougir ! Mais il savait qu'Hermione Granger ne serait jamais plus qu'un fantasme pour lui puisqu'elle était liée à ce Weasley de malheur…

Leurs fiançailles avaient été annoncées dans la Gazette du Sorcier en juillet et il se rappelait encore la tristesse et la douleur indescriptible qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il avait lu le court article. Il fallait qu'il trouve un souffre-douleur pour faire passer sa colère… Pourquoi pas Ronald Weasley, justement ? Après tout, il en avait marre de toujours s'en prendre à Neville Londubat ou à Harry Potter. C'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il songea à sa nouvelle « victime » de l'année. Peut-être même arriverait-il à séparer le couple Granger-Weasley ?


	3. Amour fragile

**Amour fragile**

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je m'impose dans ce chapitre pour vous faire part de quelques petites choses!

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je n'ecris pas toute seule, je suis en colaboration avec une amie qui joue un role important dans notre histoire, effectivement ma Quebecoise a eu l'idée de cette fic' et je ne fais que développer les idées mais elle est aussi celle qui ecrit et modifie les chapitres quand je les lui envoie.

Au cas ou nous tardons a envoyer des chapitres, ne vous affollez pas! C'est que j'ai peut etre eu un probleme avec l'écriture des chapitres. Effectivement, avoir l'idée ne suffit pas il faut aussi savoir bien former les phrases, eviter le language familié ( c'est tres desagreable a lire avec du familié )...ects

Ou sinon c'est que je suis en plein ecriture des chapitres de mes autres fic' comme " _Désir Charnel_" que bon nombre de personne apprécie et je les comprends assez...

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES!

Amicalement,  
Emma-Malefoy

Hermione se réveillait péniblement après avoir eu une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Elle vit sur son réveil magique qu'il était à peine plus de 6H00. Elle s'étira de tout son long et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Elle se leva en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure broussailleuse et alla dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle se fit couler un bain chaud parfumé à la fleur de pommier. Puis elle retira sa nuisette et s'observa dans le miroir.

Elle se trouvait beaucoup plus jolie que les années passées... Sa poitrine était plus ronde, plus ferme, ses hanches s'étaient un peu élargies mais elle était toujours svelte. Elle releva son regard en direction de son visage. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré la veille... Mais ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux noisette étaient bordés de longs cils et ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses. Il n'y avait que ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas changés! Elle avait trouvé le moyen de les coiffer convenablement, les rendant plus lisses, mais au lever ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés.

Elle entra dans l'eau chaude de son bain et se permit de relaxer. Elle repensa à Ron (encore) et aux nombreux sujets de dispute entre eux. Elle savait bien que son désir de rester chaste avant leur mariage ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu changer d'attitude à ce point envers elle. Dans le train, elle avait vu le Ron qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, affectueux et attentionné. Puis en soirée, elle avait vu son amoureux se transformer en véritable monstre ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la fasse pleurer autant ? Et pourquoi elle finissait toujours par tout lui pardonner ? Cette fois, elle se promit de ne pas craquer et de ne pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé.

Ron lui devait des explications pour s'être emporté de la sorte contre elle. Et Rogue... Ron avait insinué qu'il la désirait. Mais était-ce possible ? Rogue l'avait toujours détestée, la traitant de Miss-je-sais-tout et la rabaissant à la moindre occasion. Décidément, ce pauvre Ron devait être complètement aveuglé par la jalousie pour dire de telles âneries.

Après sa toilette, Hermione s'habilla en prenant soin de ne rien mettre de trop provocant. Elle avait choisi un jean bleu foncé évasé dans le bas, un t-shirt blanc seyant et des chaussures à talons carrés. Elle se rendit dans la Grande salle et pris place à côté de Ginny et en face de Neville. Harry et Ron étaient un peu plus loin entrain de discuter avec Dean et Seamus.  
Alors qu'Hermione se servait parmi les différents mets, Ginny essayait de déchiffrer l'expression impassible de son amie. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura : 

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?  
-Je te raconterai ça plus tard…lui repondit la concernee

Ginny hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et les deux amies terminèrent leur repas en silence. Elles sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches. Ginny regarda Hermione avait un air dépité et dit :

-Bon… Qu'est-ce que mon cher frère a encore fait ?  
-On s'est encore disputés… Ron m'a fait une terrible crise de jalousie hier soir parce que je me faisais regarder par d'autres garçons ! lui dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes  
-Je m'en doutais ! s'exclama Ginny.  
-Il pense que c'est de ma faute si les garçons m'observent de cette façon, que je m'habille trop sexy et en plus, il a osé dire que ça m'excitais ! dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait tout de même la voix qui tremblait.   
-Non mais quel con ! Je vais lui apprendre à parler aux filles, moi ! Comme si toi, Hermione Granger, tu pouvais être une aguicheuse… s'énerva Ginny. Puis d'un coup, elle s'arrêta, remarquant que sa meilleure amie s'était mise à sangloter. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et la berça pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ron s'était levé de mauvais poil mais n'en avait pas perdu son appétit légendaire. Il s'était assis près de ses amis pour tenter de se changer les idées en parlant de Quidditch. Il avait été surpris par l'indifférence de sa fiancée pendant le petit déjeûner. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que la veille il avait fait une grosse connerie et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait peut-être jamais ! Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour son comportement puéril. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Hermione pour lui expliquer qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait une crise de jalousie. Il devait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il serait incapable d'attendre toute une année avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. C'était vraiment trop lui demander ! Il se dit qu'il pourrait attendre à la fin de la journée pour aller la voir, juste avant le dîner. 

Ce matin-là, Severus Rogue ne s'était pas présenté dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeûner. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu envie de revoir l'élève qui faisait l'objet de son affection. Sans doute aurait-il pu assister au spectacle affligeant du couple Granger-Weasley entrain de se bécoter à la table des Gryffondor !? Il n'aurait certainement pas supporté un tel supplice tout le long du repas… Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir survivre toute une année en voyant ces deux-là se balader partout dans le château, main dans la main. Puis, il s'affola en réalisant que dans moins d'une demie heure, il avait un cours avec les 7ème année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux et en inspirant lentement. L'image d'Hermione s'imposa alors dans son esprit : son corps si féminin, sa bouche rose et si tentante, ses mains fines et sûrement si douces... Il s'imagina entrain de l'embrasser passionnément et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il sentit son sexe se durcir et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. « Merde ! Pas encore un fantasme ! » pensa-t-il en se levant subitement de son fauteuil. Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Heureusement pour lui, sa robe de sorcier était suffisamment ample pour cacher son érection.

**  
Une autre journée qui allait être un calvaire… **


	4. Rupture?

**Rupture?**

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione était plongée dans son livre préféré: l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle avait dû le lire une bonne cinquantaine de fois mais elle ne s'en lassait toujours pas. De toute façon, elle préférait de loin se plonger dans un bon livre que de penser à Ron... Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des appartements des Préfets-en-chef. Hermione tendit l'oreille, perplexe. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper chez les Préfets à cette heure ? Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se tenait un jeune homme roux à l'air penaud.

- Ron ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle ne se doutait pas que son petit ami viendrait si vite lui faire des excuses, du moins si c'était là son intention. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air contrit en guise de réponse.

- Entre… dit-elle sans grande conviction, en lui cédant le passage.

Elle referma la porte des appartements et se dirigea dans le salon commun où elle invita Ron à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Elle pris une place sur le canapé à côté de celui de Ron. Il avait l'air si sérieux et si repentant ; avait-il enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas un jouet ?

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.  
- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir… dit-il en prenant les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Hermione eut un léger frisson à ce contact mais demeura impassible.  
- Tu sais, parfois la jalousie c'est difficile à contrôler… continua-t-il en tentant un léger sourire.

En le regardant dans les yeux, Hermione vit de la sincérité. Aurait-il pu mûrir en si peu de temps ? Elle ne prononça aucune parole et laissa Ron continuer son petit discours.  
- Je suis allé trop loin cette fois, mais donne-moi une chance s'il-te-plaît Mione ! Je t'aime, est-ce que tu le sais ? déclara Ron, désespéré et les yeux larmoyants.

Voilà qu'il la suppliait presque de le pardonner ! Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé quelques instants et elle finit par craquer. Timidement, elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche.  
Il comprit alors qu'elle lui avait pardonné et il lui donna un baiser fougueux, plein de passion. Puis, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un élan de tendresse et échangèrent un autre baiser. À ce moment précis, Drago fit son entrée dans les appartements et se figea sur place avec une moue de dégoût. Il venait d'apercevoir sa colocataire avec son petit ami…

- Eurk ! Arrêtez-moi ça, par pitié, j'ai mal au coeur...! lâcha Malefoy.  
- Malefoy... commença Ron sur un ton menaçant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda calmement Hermione.  
- J'étais venu te parler de nos rondes de surveillance mais je tombe très mal on dirait... dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- En effet, tu tombes très mal ! Fais-moi le plaisir de disparaître de cette pièce ! On discutera demain ! répliqua la Préfète-en-chef.

Drago haussa les épaules et se rendit dans sa chambre. Hermione dit à Ron d'une voix douce :

- Ron, il faudrait peut-être que tu t'en ailles… Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Malefoy... dit-elle, la mine sombre.  
- Ouais, d'accord… répondit le concerné, déçu de devoir partir si vite.

Hermione le raccompagna jusqu'au bout du couloir et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, elle retourna à ses appartements pour se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain, Ron n'arrêtait pas de coller Hermione durant le petit déjeûner et pendant les pauses. Quand il en avait la possibilité, il se mettait à côté d'elle en cours. C'est exactement ce qu'il fit dans le cours de Potions. Le professeur Rogue n'apprécia pas particulièrement ce rapprochement. Il profita des deux heures de son cours pour retirer un maximum de points aux Gryffondor mais surtout à Ronald Weasley. Il le réprimandait vertement sur sa maladresse, sur sa façon de couper tel ou tel ingrédient, bref, pas une de ses erreurs ne passait inaperçue !

Alors qu'il passait près d'Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de son chaudron et se pencha pour lui murmurer un commentaire à l'oreille. Il était à peine à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille. Cette soudaine proximité troubla Hermione sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

- Votre potion est parfaite, du moins pour l'instant, Miss Granger.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Son professeur de Potions venait de lui faire un compliment ! Pendant qu'elle se remettait de son choc, Severus retourna à son bureau et se mit à observer les élèves travailler. Au bout d'un instant, son regard s'attarda sur Hermione qui coupait délicatement en lamelles sa Ravegourde. La façon qu'elle avait de manier ce couteau d'argent...ses gestes fluides... Il imagina ces mains parcourir son corps avec douceur. Pendant qu'il fantasmait, l'élève concernée avait relevé la tête et remarqué que le masque de froideur de son professeur était tombé ; sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses yeux à demi clos et ses joues rosies. Elle se demanda s'il était un homme différent dans sa vie privée. Est-ce que Severus Rogue pouvait être doux et tendre envers quelqu'un ? Elle l'imagina un instant entrain de donner un baiser à une femme, de la caresser avec passion… Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire sortir cette pensée déplacée et se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion. Severus était revenu à la réalité et avait remarqué Hermione qui secouait la tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

La fin du cours sonna et à peine sorti de la salle de classe, Ron jura contre son professeur.  
- Tu as vu combien de points il m'a enlevé ? 150 points ! Putain de merde… C'est définitivement un bâtard graisseux, celui-là !

Ron continua à pester mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait senti les cheveux de son professeur effleurer son visage et elle les avait trouvé soyeux. Cette seule pensée fit rougir la jeune fille et elle pressa le pas pour aller à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs.

Les semaines passèrent... Hermione et Ron étaient devenus « le couple modèle » des Gryffondor. Puis, il y eut la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en octobre. Les élèves de la 5ème à la 7ème année devaient se préparer pour le Bal de l'Halloween. Hermione voulait être originale et avait décidé qu'elle se déguiserait en bohémienne. Elle ressemblerait à Esmeralda, la belle gitane de Notre-Dame-de-Paris. Elle avait même réussi à convaincre son fiancé de se déguiser en Phoebus, le beau chevalier dans la même histoire.

Le soir du Bal arriva et Hermione était dans sa chambre entrain de se préparer. Elle portait une jolie blouse blanche avec de petites manches légèrement bouffantes qui lui arrivaient en bas des épaules. Des fleurs rouge foncé étaient brodées sur l'encolure et les manches. Un corset court, noir et lacé sur le devant, mettait en valeur sa poitrine et sa taille fine. Une jupe rouge foncé, ouverte sur le devant, tombait sur un jupon dentelé dans le bas. La jupe avait des motifs de vigne brodés dans le bas, de couleur noir et doré, et lui arrivait en bas des genoux. En guise de chaussures, Hermione portait de simples ballerines noires. Pour finir, elle avait noué un foulard rouge sur sa tête à la façon des gitanes.

Mais Hermione ne s'était pas contentée du costume. Pour ressembler davantage à Esmeralda, elle avait modifié son apparence avec quelques charmes. Ainsi, ses cheveux étaient devenus bruns foncés presque noirs, longs jusqu'aux reins et ondulés. Son teint était plus foncé, mais elle avait décidé de garder la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Pour accessoires, elle portait des bracelets dorés aux bras et une petite amulette au cou. En guise de maquillage, elle avait simplement mis de l'ombre à paupières dorée et du mascara noir, ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres rouge carmin. Alors qu'elle s'admirait dans la glace de la salle de bain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Granger ! Tu sors ? Je te signale qu'on doit ouvrir le bal avec le directeur et la directrice adjointe ! cria Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la jeune femme qui sortit de la chambre ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione Granger.

- Euh…Granger ? demanda Malefoy avec hésitation.  
- C'est marrant de voir que je te fais hésiter, toi, Drago Malefoy ! rigola Hermione.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Sang-de-bourbe ! cingla Malefoy. Dépêchons-nous…

Sur ces mots, il tendit le bras à Hermione et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent aux escaliers et descendirent les marches avec élégance. Des têtes se retournèrent sur leur passage et des murmures s'élevaient de la foule attroupée près des portes. Drago était déguisé en vampire (rien de bien original) mais il avait une assurance et un charme que les autres garçons ne possédaient pas. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle suivis par les autres élèves. Après avoir salué le directeur et les professeurs présents, Drago emmena Hermione au centre de la piste de danse. Une valse débuta et le couple se mit aussitôt à danser sous les regards tantôt envieux, tantôt surpris des autres élèves. Puis, Dumbledore et McGonagall se mirent à valser à leur tour, bientôt suivis par d'autres couples d'élèves.

Tandis qu'elle tournoyait gracieusement, Hermione observait son cavalier du coin de l'œil et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
Malefoy a beau être arrogant et suffisant, j'avoue qu'il danse divinement bien. Je me suis même laissée emporter tout à l'heure en posant ma tête contre son épaule ! Et il ne m'a même pas repoussé en plus ! Non mais quelle idiote… Maintenant il va croire que je le trouve séduisant. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas danser avec Ron… Il doit être si beau déguisé en Phoebus… !

La musique s'arrêta et après avoir salué poliment Drago, Hermione se mit à la recherche de son cavalier. Elle remarqua que plusieurs garçons avaient des regards de prédateurs et que les filles semblaient jalouses, mais peu lui importait, il fallait qu'elle trouve Ron. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la table du buffet et trouva son fiancé en grande conversation avec Harry et Ginny, un beignet à la main.

- Ronald Weasley... dit-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle.  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais Ginny la tira par le bras.  
- Hé ! Il est fiancé, je te signale !  
- Oui, je le sais ! Et avec moi en plus ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Hermione ? dirent les deux Weasley avec étonnement.  
- C'est moi, voyons ! Je vous avais pourtant dit que je me déguisais en bohémienne !  
- Moi, je t'avais reconnu. dit Harry en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Tu es superbe, Hermione.  
- Merci, Harry. Il est très beau, ton costume de pirate ! Bon, je peux avoir mon baiser maintenant ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron. Tu m'as terriblement manqué Ronald Weasley…

La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien et plusieurs garçons avaient demandé une danse à Hermione. Ron, malgré sa jalousie évidente, avait laissé sa compagne danser avec quelques-uns d'entre eux comme Justin Finch-Fletchey, Dean Thomas, Ernie MacMillan et Neville Londubat. Durant la soirée, Lavande Brown s'était assise à côté de Ron et lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle profitait du fait qu'Hermione était occupée à danser pour faire son numéro de charme à son ex petit ami. À un moment, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tout en caressant sa cuisse et Ron rougit. Il se contenta de lui sourire et Lavande comprit qu'il avait accepté sa proposition.

Le professeur Rogue avait toujours eu en horreur les bals et autres mondanités. Mais comme à son habitude, le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent à la fête. Lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione Granger entrer au bras de Drago Malefoy, déguisée en jolie bohémienne, un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine. Merlin qu'elle était sexy ! Durant la soirée, il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder mais s'était retenu d'aller lui demander une danse. Il aurait trahi son attirance envers son élève et puis de toute façon, personne n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue danser à un bal. Vers 23H00, il décida de sortir pour commencer à patrouiller le château.

La soirée tirait à sa fin et la Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Ron s'était éclipsé en compagnie de Lavande et avait disparu on ne sait où. Minuit sonna et Hermione sortit faire une ronde dans les couloirs avec les autres préfets. Malefoy était chargé de surveiller l'aile Est et Hermione l'aile Ouest du château. Cette dernière vérifiait toutes les salles à la recherche d'un couple qui aurait élu domicile dans une pièce vide. En arrivant au 6ème étage, elle crut entendre des murmures et du bruit venant d'une salle de classe inutilisée. Elle s'approcha de la pièce à pas feutrés, la baguette levée, et glissa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Dans la pénombre, elle vit un couple enlacé qui s'embrassait avec fougue. La fille semblait être en sous-vêtements et le garçon se dépêchait de retirer sa chemise tout en dévorant son cou de baisers. Lorsque la fille commença à défaire les boutons du pantalon de son partenaire tout en léchant et mordillant une oreille, Hermione crut reconnaître la voix du jeune homme qui gémissait de plaisir. Elle murmura « Lumos » et se figea d'effroi. Là, devant ses yeux, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvaient Ron et Lavande ! Le couple tourna aussitôt la tête vers la Préfète-en-chef et Hermione vit un petit sourire narquois se dessiner sur le visage de Lavande. Ron, quant à lui, était devenu livide. Il tâtonna dans le vide pour retrouver sa chemise et balbutia des paroles inaudibles. Hermione resta figée quelques secondes et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Humiliée, enragée, elle sortit de la salle de classe en courant. Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur son doux visage…


	5. Desespoir

**Désespoir**

Hermione courait et les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle se sentait étouffer, comme si l'air manquait soudainement à ses poumons. Elle avait si mal ! Elle avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance quand elle entendit Ron crier derrière elle. Malgré cela, elle continua sa course.

- Hermione ! Hermione, attends-moi ! Supplia Ron.  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie ! Continua-t-il, essoufflé.

En entendant cette phrase, Hermione s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Ron, tenant son pantalon d'une main et la chemise ouverte, la rejoindre avec peine. Lavande était plus loin, en retraite, mais avait suivi Ron pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur échange. Hermione eut une grimace de mépris et laissa sa colère exploser.

- Ronald Weasley... Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile, ou quoi ?! Je me demande bien comment tu comptes m'expliquer le fait que Lavande et toi étiez sur le point de baiser !  
- ...  
- Alors tu as perdu ta langue, chéri ? Lança-t-elle avec ironie. Pourtant tout à l'heure tu t'en servait à cœur joie avec cette pétasse ! Lavande émit un petit cri d'indignation et jeta un regard noir à Hermione.  
- Et bien saches qu'entre nous c'est terminé ! T'as compris ! C'est fini, j'en ai assez ! Tu t'es suffisamment foutu de ma gueule, Ron… Je croyais que tu me respectais et que tu m'aimais alors que pendant tout ce temps-là tu me mentais effrontément ! Va te faire foutre !

Elle arracha un pendentif de son cou et le lança dans sa direction. C'était le cadeau de fiançailles que Ron lui avait offert en juin. Sur ces mots, Hermione repartit dans sa course folle espérant arriver à ses appartements le plus rapidement possible. Ron était resté planté dans le couloir, bouche bée et dépité. Il avait encaissé les dures paroles d'Hermione sans broncher mais à l'intérieur il avait senti une immense douleur lui serrer la poitrine. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il voyait son ex petite amie en cachette pour satisfaire ses envies mais jamais il n'avait pensé se faire prendre de la sorte. Après un moment, il se pencha pour ramasser le bijou qu'Hermione avait jeté par terre. Il le serra dans son poing et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Hermione avaient la vue floue mais elle savait malgré cela qu'elle était près de sa destination. Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir et se cogna sur une chose grande et noire. Cette chose poussa une exclamation qu'elle ne comprit pas. En levant la tête, elle vit avec effroi le professeur Rogue qui la regardait de son habituel air hautain et méprisant. Puis, à la vue du visage ravagé de larmes de son élève, l'expression de Severus changea. Hermione ne sut dire si c'était de l'inquiétude ou de la simple curiosité. Étrangement, son regard lui donna des frissons... Elle baissa la tête et marmonna des excuses.

- Miss Granger… Que vous est-il arrivé ? dit Severus en faisant un geste vers elle. Mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question et prit la fuite en sanglotant.

Lorsqu'elle entra finalement dans ses appartements, elle fut soulagée que son homologue masculin ne soit pas présent pour l'embêter. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.

Hermione resta enfermée dans sa chambre durant tout le week-end et pleura toute sa rage, son humiliation et son désespoir. Harry et Ginny vinrent plusieurs fois frapper à la porte des appartements, essayant de la convaincre de sortir. Même Malefoy entreprit de la mettre en colère pour l'obliger à sortir de sa chambre mais ses tentatives furent vaines. La jeune fille était plongée dans une telle tristesse que rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire bouger de là. Personne ne savait ce qui avait mit Hermione dans cet état. Harry s'était même engueulé avec Malefoy, croyant que c'était de sa faute.

Ron, quant à lui, était totalement ébranlé. Il se trouvait idiot d'avoir succombé aux avances de Lavande quelques semaines avant le Bal d'Halloween. Il s'était cru assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre mais il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait vraiment, Hermione. Il décida d'adopter un profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et passa son week-end à ruminer intérieurement ses remords. Ses amis ne cessaient de le harceler durant les repas et voulaient savoir pourquoi Hermione ne se montrait pas. Il se contentait d'hausser les épaules et de feindre l'ignorance mais Ginny, connaissant son frère, était plus perspicace.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la voir ? Ron, tu es son fiancé, tu devrais savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Je me trompe où il s'est passé quelque chose de grave entre vous deux ? dit la jeune rouquine, en colère.

Ron, excédé, poussa un long soupir et finit par lâcher le morceau.

- Oui, on s'est disputé vendredi soir ! Hermione ne m'a pas laissé le temps de parler et elle a décidé de rompre ! Nous ne sommes plus fiancés, maintenant… Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole ! T'es contente, là ?!

Ron était devenu rouge écrevisse et avait abandonné le contenu de son assiette. Il fixait ses pommes de terre, tremblant et honteux, et écoutait les murmures des autres Gryffondor.

C'était la consternation générale chez les Gryffondor… Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi la fille la plus censée du château avait pu faire une chose pareille ! Ron se garda bien de se répandre en explications. Il resta muet durant tout le reste du repas. Lavande était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui et avait voulu le réconforter en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Ron la repoussa discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses condisciples mais sa sœur n'était pas dupe. Elle avait deviné la raison pour laquelle Hermione avait rompu ses fiançailles aussi promptement. Elle se promit de parler à son amie dès que possible pour en avoir le cœur net.

Le directeur et les professeurs étaient inquiets pour leur meilleure élève. On ne l'avait pas vu dans la Grande Salle depuis le Bal ! Alors que la rumeur de la rupture faisait le tour des tables, un enseignant perçut une conversation entre un Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle. Il répéta ce qu'il avait entendu aux autres professeurs et tout le monde resta sans voix. Minerva McGonagall était sous le choc, Albus Dumbledore se frottait la barbe en fronçant les sourcils, et les autres paraissaient choqués ou navrés. Severus était à la fois heureux qu'Hermione ne soit plus avec cet abruti de Weasley (il ne la méritait pas de toute façon) et mortifié de la savoir seule et sans doute souffrante. Il lança à Ron un regard noir et se jura de lui faire payer sa faute au centuple.

Drago fut affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité par la détresse d'Hermione. Donc, après quelques hésitations, il décida de lui offrir son aide. Il se rendit à la porte de sa chambre et toqua deux fois. Hermione vint lui répondre au bout d'un long moment. Elle faisait peur à voir avec ses énormes cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux broussailleux, son teint blême et ses vêtements de nuit froissés. Elle s'étonna de la proposition de Drago mais accepta néanmoins de lui parler. Elle ne pouvait plus garder toute cette colère en elle. Hermione passa donc une soirée entière à se confier à celui qui était autrefois son ennemi juré. Malgré son apparence froide et supérieure, Drago était quelqu'un de bien. Pour le lui prouver, il lui raconta comment il avait souffert de s'être fait imposer la Marque des Ténèbres et la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de changer de camp, grâce à l'aide de son parrain. Maintenant, il devait porter un masque en permanence pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père, des Serpentard et de Voldemort. Hermione admira son courage et eut de bonnes paroles pour Severus Rogue.


	6. Mission

**La mission**

Bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore

Quelques Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sont réunirent dans le bureau du directeur pour faire leur rapport.

- Kingsley à vous. dit calmement le directeur.  
- Bien nous savons de source sûre, Albus, que Voldemort chercherait à recruter des sorciers venant de certaines familles aisées et influentes du Royaume-Uni.  
- Remus, avez-vous plus d'informations ? demanda le directeur.  
- Je ne sais rien de plus que Kingsley, navré…  
- Bien, bien... D'après nos espions, les « recrues présumées » seront présentes lors d'une soirée bénéfice organisée pour l'Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, le 21 décembre prochain. Cette soirée aura lieu dans un grand hôtel sorcier de Londres.  
- Ça sera sûrement au Grand Plaza... déclara Tonks.  
- Il nous faudra infiltrer ce lieu durant la soirée. annonça Albus.  
- Que proposez-vous monsieur ? Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont affectés à d'autres missions ! s'exclama Rogue, méfiant.  
- Pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas divulguer mon idée... dit-il, songeur.

Voyant l'expression de Dumbledore, tous se levèrent et partirent par la cheminée du bureau. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeûner, Hermione reçu une missive du directeur.

_Miss Granger,_

Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 8h00 précise.

Professeur Dumbledore

P.S.: Je raffole des Plumes en sucre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.  
- Dumbledore veut me voir… répondit Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien...

Hermione termina son toast, mit son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

-Plumes en sucre... déclara-t-elle une fois devant la gargouille.

La gargouille bougea et un escalier en colimaçon se dressa devant elle. Elle monta et frappa trois coups secs sur la grande porte du bureau du directeur.

- Entrez Miss Granger !  
- Bonjour professeur.  
- Un bonbon au citron ? proposa-t-il joyeusement.  
- Non merci…  
- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Miss Granger, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je souhaiterais que vous vous joigniez à l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- C'est vrai ? Oh, monsieur, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir !  
- Ne vous emballez pas… J'ai une mission importante mais néanmoins dangereuse à vous confier. dit-il d'un air grave.  
- Quel genre de mission ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Une infiltration lors d'une soirée. Autour de vous, il y aura des Mangemorts et de possibles futurs Mangemorts.  
- Alors je suis censée me faire passer pour une futur Mangemort ?  
- Miss Granger, cette soirée est organisée par Voldemort. Il cherche des recrues parmi les sorciers de la haute société du Royaume-Uni. Si vous acceptez cette mission, vous serez en couple avec le professeur Rogue. Vous aurez une autre apparence et une autre identité.  
- En couple ? Avec le professeur Rogue ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire davantage ?  
- Et bien vous et Severus êtes les deux seuls membres de l'Ordre disponibles à cette période de l'année… Mais c'est une bonne chose car Severus est un maître de l'espionnage et vous guidera dans cette tâche.  
- (Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.) C'est bon. J'accepte la mission monsieur !  
- Êtes-vous certaine ? Vous ne pourrez plus reculer…  
- Professeur, je suis tout à fait consciente des risques que représente cette mission. Je suis honorée de pouvoir servir l'Ordre et j'accepte la tâche que vous me confiez.  
- Très bien ! Je vais vous faire un mot pour excuser votre absence à votre cours de ce matin.

Hermione se rendit au cours de Potions qu'elle avait presque entièrement manqué. Elle toqua à la lourde porte du cachot et entra rapidement. Le professeur Rogue croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard glacial. Hermione s'empressa de tendre le billet du directeur à son enseignant.

- Professeur Rogue... Désolée pour le retard.  
- Miss Granger… C'est un honneur de vous avoir enfin parmi nous ! dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Hermione ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le mot, Severus pâlissait considérablement. Il était convoqué à son tour au bureau de Dumbledore. Il consulta l'horloge et vit qu'il ne restait que quinze minutes à son cours.

- Le cours est terminé ! Tout le monde dehors ! annonça-t-il.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent tous la salle de cours en vitesse. Hermione lança un regard inquisiteur à son professeur qui ne broncha pas. Severus rangea les parchemins sur son bureau et alla rejoindre son directeur.

- Severus, mon garçon ! Un bonbon au citron ? demanda Albus, les yeux pétillant de malice.  
- Sans façon, monsieur. Vous vouliez me parler ?  
- En effet. J'ai une mission à vous confier, Severus.  
- À propos de la soirée bénéfice ?  
- Oui. Je vous ai trouvé une partenaire ! Une nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre !  
- J'imagine que c'est Miss Granger ? dit-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- Allons, allons… Severus, c'est une jeune femme intelligente !  
- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !  
- Cette jeune femme est majeure et très douée.  
- Je refuse qu'une élève soit ma partenaire ! s'écria Rogue.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix Severus ! C'est un ordre ! Miss Granger sera ta partenaire et j'aimerais que vous vous rencontriez le plus vite possible pour discuter de votre mission.

Sur ces mots, Severus partit en claquant la porte, énervé qu'on lui impose cette mission d'observation avec Miss-je-sais-tout. En retournant dans ses cachots, il retournait la situation dans sa tête.

Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu… Elle n'est plus une enfant. D'ailleurs ses courbes le montrent bien… Mais tout de même ! Je pourrais constituer un danger pour elle ! J'ai envie d'elle à chaque fois que la regarde… Je risquerais de lui sauter dessus à tout moment ! À quoi il pense, ce vieux fou !

À la fin de la semaine, Severus envoya un mémo à Hermione pour la convoquer à son bureau le samedi soir suivant à 20H00. Hermione devint de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des jours. Elle savait très bien que son professeur de Potions était contre l'idée qu'elle soit sa partenaire. Il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à prévenir ses parents qu'elle ne passerait sans doute pas les vacances de Noël avec eux. Cela la peinait mais elle se disait qu'au moins elle se rendait utile en faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un soir, alors qu'Hermione se trouvait dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, Ginny se colla à elle pour lui murmurer :

- Tu sais, Hermione...enfin...je sais que tu es séparée de Ron mais...tu voudrais venir au Terrier pour les vacances ?  
- Je suis désolée Ginny, je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà prise…  
- Oh... Attend ! Tu es déjà prise ? Dis-moi, c'est qui ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? demanda Ginny qui sautillait sur son siège comme une puce.  
- Mes livres, à la bibliothèque, pendant toutes les vacances…  
- Hermione... Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable ! Les vacances ne sont pas faites pour travailler !  
- Je fais ce que je veux ! répondit Hermione, vexée.

Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeûner. Un corbeau se posa tranquillement sur son épaule et lâcha une missive dans son assiette. Elle tendit un morceau de toast au corbeau qui accepta volontiers et frotta sa tête contre la main d'Hermione pour la remercier.

- De rien. murmura-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'oiseau repartit vers son propriétaire qui était étonné que son oiseau fasse confiance à la jeune fille aussi spontanément. Elle mangea un peu et partit directement vers la bibliothèque. Elle déroula le morceau de parchemin.

_Miss Granger,_

Je vous rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous ce soir à 20H00 précise. Nous verrons plus en détails la mission qui nous a été confiée et ce dont nous allons avoir besoin pour la mener à bien. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Professeur Rogue

Comme si elle avait pu oublier une rencontre avec Severus Rogue, tiens ! Le soir même, Hermione arriva 10 minutes en avance. Elle demanda au tableau de prévenir le professeur de sa présence.

- Entrez ! dit-il de son habituel ton froid.  
- Bonsoir professeur.

Elle entra dans le bureau de son professeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux étagères remplies de bocaux contenant des trucs étranges dans du formol. Pendant qu'elle regardait la pièce, Severus en profitait pour examiner la façon dont elle s'était habillée. Elle avait opté pour un tricot à col roulé blanc et une jupe noire. Ses collants lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait les jambes légèrement bronzées. Elle avait aussi de petites chaussures à talons bas, très classiques. Par-dessus ses vêtements, elle avait mis sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon d'où des mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Alors qu'il la détaillait, elle s'était retournée et avait remarqué le regard scrutateur de son enseignant. Elle rougit et demanda :

- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

Severus releva la tête et se racla la gorge. Il détourna rapidement les yeux de son élève et lui proposa un verre. Il servit du liquide ambré à la jeune femme qui accepta volontiers. Elle but l'alcool qui lui réchauffa l'œsophage. Hermione décida de briser le silence qui s'était établi dans la pièce.

- Dans votre lettre, vous m'avez dit qu'on parlerait des détails de la mission.  
- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore nous a loué un appartement dans un quartier Moldu de Londres. Nous devrons y séjourner plus d'une semaine et paraître en couple à différents endroits fréquentés par les riches sorciers de la capitale, et finalement assister à la soirée bénéfice. Pendant la soirée, nous devrons faire une liste des personnes susceptibles de se rallier au Lord Noir pour que les Aurors puissent les avoir à l'œil par la suite et intervenir en cas de besoin.  
- D'accord, je comprends. Mais le directeur m'a aussi parlé que nous devions changer d'apparence et d'identité… Que faut-il faire exactement ?  
- Ce sont des détails dont nous discuterons plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut voir les endroits où nous devrons aller faire de l'observation et planifier nos déplacements pour demeurer discrets en tout temps. Miss Granger, serez-vous capable de tenir un tel rôle ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air…

Hermione était furieuse et le cachait mal. Comment cet homme pouvait douter d'elle de cette façon ? Elle allait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable… Elle maîtriserait son rôle à la perfection et jouerait la parfaite petite épouse bourgeoise ! Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait jouer la carte de l'innocence…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, professeur. lui dit-elle d'un ton grave. Passons donc aux choses sérieuses, voulez-vous ?

Severus sourit intérieurement à la réplique de sa partenaire. Elle avait un caractère fort et paraissait déterminée à réussir la mission. Et en plus, elle était bien sérieuse et concentrée sur son objectif. Parfait ! Peut-être qu'après tout, cette mission ne serait pas une torture…


	7. Maple Grove Londres

Maple Grove – Londres

**Maple Grove – Londres**

Le second rendez-vous entre Severus et Hermione avait été fixé le mercredi suivant à 19H00, toujours dans le bureau de l'enseignant. Cette fois-ci, Severus avait décidé de faire la réunion dans ses appartements pour plus de confort et de discrétion. Hermione se présenta à la porte avec plusieurs minutes d'avance et dès qu'elle eut mis les pieds dans le bureau de Rogue, ce dernier se leva et s'approcha d'elle…

- Miss Granger, suivez-moi, je vous prie.  
- Où allons-nous, professeur ? Questionna la jeune fille, intriguée.  
- Puisque nous avons beaucoup de choses à échanger, je propose que nous allions dans un endroit plus confortable…

Hermione le suivit donc dans le couloir sombre du cachot et ils se rendirent tout au fond, devant un tableau représentant un épéiste du 16e ou 17e siècle. Severus s'adressa au soldat qui ouvrit immédiatement la porte. C'est en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les appartements privés de son professeur. Elle fut très surprise par le décor ; il était sobre, élégant et assez chaleureux. L'homme se tourna vers elle et lui montra un canapé, lui intimant de s'asseoir.

- C'est très beau chez vous, professeur. Dit Hermione, un peu embarrassée.  
- Merci. Pour commencer que diriez-vous, Miss Granger, si nous utilisions nos prénoms ? En privé, il va sans dire…  
- D'accord. Et de quoi allons-nous discuter ce soir, monsieur…euh, je veux dire Severus ? (Celui-ci venait de prendre place dans un fauteuil en biais avec son élève, de sorte qu'il pouvait l'observer discrètement tout en n'étant pas trop près.)  
- Tout d'abord, Hermione, nous allons établir un code de conduite entre nous, pour la mission. Ensuite, nous allons nous composer des personnages crédibles et voir quels noms et quelle apparence nous voulons prendre. En ce qui concerne l'attitude à adopter pendant nos sorties publiques et ce que nous allons utiliser pour modifier notre apparence, nous verrons cela plus tard. Des questions ?  
- Non, enfin…pas pour le moment.

Nos deux espions eurent quelques mésententes sur certains points mais à son grand étonnement, Hermione réussit à argumenter et à faire accepter quelques-unes de ses idées à son partenaire. Elle percevait le changement d'attitude de Severus envers elle, du moins lors de leurs réunions, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était calme, réservé, prenait le temps de tout lui expliquer avec beaucoup de sérieux, et ne la méprisait plus comme il le faisait habituellement en classe. Elle sentait parfois son regard brûlant posé sur elle et curieusement, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Se sentir à nouveau désirée par un homme, être considérée comme une femme et non comme une enfant… En effet, Severus avait décidé qu'il allait la traiter comme une femme, une égale, puisque de toute façon ils allaient former un couple dans cette mission.

Ils avaient convenu d'une conduite à adopter lorsqu'ils cohabiteraient ensemble. Dans la haute société, la bienséance voulait que les époux ne démontrent pas de signes d'affection en public. Cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione qui se serait sentie mal à l'aise de devoir caresser ou embrasser, même discrètement, son professeur. Hermione aida également Severus à préparer une potion de métamorphose pour modifier leur apparence et pratiquèrent aussi quelques sortilèges de déguisement. Ils choisirent des tenues de soirées et d'autres vêtements qui conviendraient à leur mission.

Finalement, le jour J arriva, et les deux membres de l'Ordre utilisèrent la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore pour se rendre dans un quartier modeste de Londres nommé Maple Grove. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble, par la cheminée du hall d'entrée, où se trouvait l'appartement dans lequel le faux couple devrait habiter pendant une dizaine de jours. Le logis semblait très confortable : il possédait une petite cuisine et une salle à manger attenante, un salon, deux chambres et une jolie salle de bain entre les deux. La décoration était plutôt sobre: dans les tons de vert sauge et beige crème. Ils avaient suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. Ils s'installèrent donc et mirent tout de suite leur plan à exécution. Le soir même, ils se rendraient à l'Opéra et repérer quelques sorciers qu'ils reverraient sans doute à la soirée bénéfice.

Nos deux espions avaient choisi le nom de « Becker » pour leur nouvelle identité. Ils étaient mariés depuis 2 ans, venaient de s'établir à Londres après voir vécu en Irlande, et cherchaient à entrer en relation avec d'autre familles sorcières aisées. Ils avaient bien sûr entendu parler du Lord Noir et désiraient entrer dans son cercle… Après le dîner, Hermione et Severus s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre et ils changèrent la couleur de leurs cheveux, de leurs yeux, modifièrent légèrement leurs traits grâce à une potion et quelques sorts puis s'habillèrent à la mode de l'aristocratie sorcière. Après leur transformation, Adam Becker (alias Severus Rogue) avait les cheveux châtain clair et courts, les yeux verts, une petite barbe sur le menton et un nez moins proéminent. Quant à Evelyn Becker (alias Hermione Granger), elle était rousse foncée, avait les yeux bleu clair et des traits de visage plus fins et matures.

Ils se retrouvèrent en même temps dans le salon. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment… Hermione fut étonnée de voir à quel point Severus était élégant et ce dernier admira la grâce et la féminité de sa partenaire. Pour un peu, ils auraient pu paraître à un bal donné par la famille Malefoy ! Hermione portait une robe longue en taffetas bleu safran, dont les manches courtes lui arrivaient en bas des épaules, dénudant ainsi une partie de sa poitrine et son cou délicat. Une partie de sa chevelure était remontée en chignon et le reste tombait dans son dos. Elle portait un joli collier de perles et un bracelet en argent pour seuls bijoux, et un maquillage discret dans les teintes de rose nacré. Severus, quant à lui, portait un costume classique de couleur bleu nuit avec une redingote et un foulard de soie blanc tenu par une broche en argent. Sobriété et élégance.

- Vous êtes magnifique, madame Becker. Dit-il d'un ton charmeur qui fit sourire Hermione.  
- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes très séduisant, milord. Répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Ils se sourirent et Severus tendit son bras à Hermione qui y posa sa main délicate, ses yeux bleus brillant d'excitation. Ils transplanèrent non loin du Grand Théâtre et y entrèrent sous les regards et les murmures des autres couples. La mission commença…


	8. Confidences et complicité

Confidences et complicité

**Confidences et complicité**

Monsieur et madame Becker s'avançaient dignement vers le Grand Théâtre tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les nombreux regards inquisiteurs que les gens leur lançaient. Hermione inspirait profondément pour chasser sa nervosité. Avant de gravir les marches menant à la salle de spectacle, elle s'était composé un masque légèrement hautain et se tenait bien droite, toujours accrochée au bras de son « époux ». Dans un premier temps, ils assistèrent à la représentation, confortablement installés dans un petit balcon. Severus ne prêtait guère d'attention à la scène et scrutait la salle à la recherche de visages connus. Il repéra facilement les Malefoy, les Zabini, les Nott et les Parkinson. Il se pencha discrètement vers sa partenaire pour lui indiquer où se trouvaient les couples de sorciers qu'il avait vus. Hermione se contenta de faire un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi ses propos. Celle-ci avait été troublée par la sensation de la main de Severus sur son épaule et par son souffle tiède près de son oreille. Elle avait difficilement réprimé un frisson.

Pendant l'entracte et après le spectacle, ils s'étaient entretenus avec quelques couples qui semblaient très curieux de les connaître et de savoir d'où venaient ces « nouvelles têtes ». Hermione essayait de retenir un maximum d'informations sur les gens à qui ils étaient présentés. Elle voulait ainsi impressionner Severus et lui montrer qu'elle était digne de la confiance de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait observé les Malefoy avec insistance et surtout les gens avec qui ils avaient discuté. Elle mémorisa les visages de ces personnes tout en souhaitant pouvoir obtenir leurs noms à une autre occasion. Quant à Severus, il admirait son « épouse » pour son sang-froid et son calme apparent malgré sa nervosité. Il souriait intérieurement en se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de potentiel en tant qu'espionne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'avoir une si belle et brillante jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se surprit même à penser qu'il aurait vraiment aimé être son mari, ne serait-ce que pour la regarder lire au coin du feu chaque soir. Sa tenue mettait ses formes féminines en valeur et ses lèvres charnues étaient très invitantes. Il aurait volontiers conservé son apparence d'emprunt pour séduire sa belle griffonne.

La soirée tirant à sa fin, les couples rentraient chez eux et Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de son partenaire pour lui signifier qu'elle désirait faire de même. Severus l'entraîna dans une ruelle à proximité et les fit transplaner près d'un petit parc non loin de leur appartement. Sur un banc en face d'une fontaine, un jeune couple était enlacé et s'embrassait fiévreusement à la lueur timide du croissant de lune. Hermione les vit et se figea. Bouleversée par ce spectacle, elle pressa le pas pour retourner à l'appartement. Severus remarqua son malaise mais ne dit rien car il était lui-même contrarié de ne pas pouvoir exprimer librement ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Une fois rentrés, ils reprirent leur véritable apparence et se changèrent pour ensuite se retrouver au salon et faire un rapport à Dumbledore.

Après avoir terminé leur travail, Hermione sortit sur le petit balcon à l'extérieur pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Tout en observant le ciel étoilé, son regard se brouilla de larmes. De pénibles souvenirs avaient envahi son esprit ; elle revoyait sans cesse la scène où elle surprenait Ron avec Lavande, presque nus et enlacés, et ça la rendait malade. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à oublier ? Pourtant elle était certaine de ne plus être amoureuse de ce garçon… Alors pourquoi tant de ressentiments et de peine ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand discrètement, Severus la rejoint sur le balcon. Il remarqua immédiatement ses joues humides.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? Demanda Severus de sa voix douce et grave. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si triste, tout à coup ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui, médusée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si aimable et prévenant envers quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose puis la referma aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ses préoccupations sentimentales avec son professeur. Elle baissa la tête et deux larmes tombèrent au sol.

- Vous savez, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée ce soir. Ajouta Severus. Tous les gens à qui nous avons parlé m'ont semblé charmés. Je ne doute aucunement de votre talent pour jouer ce rôle, désormais.  
Je vous remercie du compliment… Je vous assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre mission. - En fait, je…je ne suis pas certaine que je devrais parler de ça avec vous. Répondit-elle, gênée.  
- Est-ce que votre chagrin aurait un lien avec votre récente rupture ? Je crois savoir que monsieur Weasley vous a cruellement manqué de respect… Mais je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas en discuter avec moi.

Hermione ravala un sanglot et leva doucement son visage pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs si mystérieux de Severus. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre en se confiant à cet homme. C'est avec une voix tremblotante qu'elle lui communiqua sa peine et ses craintes de ne plus jamais connaître l'amour. Severus écouta attentivement la jeune femme et eut l'impression de se revoir à son âge, alors que Lily Evans brisait leur amitié pour se tourner vers James Potter. La souffrance pouvait se lire sur son visage et Hermione s'inquiéta à son tour pour son partenaire. Tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda :

- Severus, qu'avez-vous ? Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé ?  
- Non, non, ce n'est rien… Je repense seulement à une jeune femme que j'ai aimée il y a longtemps et qui m'a repoussé pour aller vers un autre homme. Dit-il à voix basse.  
- ... (Hermione affichait un air désolé mais ne savait que dire.)  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Hermione. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Vous êtes jeune, belle et possédez une multitude de qualités. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour rendre un homme heureux. Si monsieur Weasley vous a fait souffrir de la sorte, alors c'est qu'il ne vous méritait pas.

Severus lui fit un sourire triste et se retira pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione était sous le choc. Le professeur Rogue avait-il donc un cœur ? Elle eut un élan de compassion pour cet homme au physique ingrat qui avait assurément une vie difficile. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et elle avait cru entrevoir du désir dans les yeux de son professeur. Était-il possible qu'il soit attiré par elle ? La jeune Gryffondor eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, malgré sa fatigue. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Severus et constata qu'un lien particulier s'était créé entre eux. Depuis quelques semaines, l'enseignant d'habitude si détestable s'était montré indulgent, voire bienveillant avec elle. Elle se questionna sur ce changement d'attitude et sur sa façon de la regarder depuis l'année dernière. Curieusement, Hermione ne fut pas dégoûtée en imaginant que l'homme puisse ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Au contraire, cela fit naître une sensation étrange dans ses entrailles… Sensation qu'elle n'a jamais eue lorsqu'elle était avec Ron, d'ailleurs. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de cet homme ? Hermione se raisonna en mettant cela sur le compte de la mission et sur le fait qu'elle et Severus avaient développé une sorte de complicité avec le temps.

Hermione se sentait confuse depuis la rupture de ses fiançailles. Severus, quant à lui, était déchiré entre le désir de se rapprocher d'Hermione et lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait, et sa raison qui lui dictait de garder ses distances par rapport à son élève. Car oui, même si elle était majeure et libre de ses actes, cette jeune femme était encore son élève et une relation était impossible entre eux. En plus, il était bien trop vieux pour elle ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se l'enlever de la tête ?

Le lendemain, ils préparèrent leur plan pour la deuxième étape de leur mission. Ils allaient devoir se familiariser avec un couple de Mangemorts et obtenir le plus de renseignements possible sur les « prospects » du Lord Noir (noms, provenance, professions, etc.). Pour ce faire, ils allaient se présenter à un vernissage (peinture contemporaine – version sorcière)  
qui devait avoir lieu dans une petite galerie d'art cachée des Moldus. Ce vernissage allait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Hermione profita de leur temps libre pour s'avancer dans ses cours et faire ses devoirs de vacances. Severus révisa ses plans de cours pour le second trimestre et donna un coup de main à Hermione qui bûchait sur un devoir d'Étude  
des Runes anciennes. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, préparaient les repas ensemble (Hermione cuisinait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs), et lisaient au coin du feu. Ils jouaient souvent aux échecs et Severus gagnait tout le temps. Ils firent quelques promenades dans le parc, le soir au clair de lune, tout en évitant les sujets trop personnels. Bref, ils essayaient maladroitement de se connaître davantage tout en faisant passer le temps. Severus s'autorisait un sourire et quelques traits d'humour de temps en temps, ce qui rendait Hermione très heureuse.

Puis, la soirée du vernissage arriva et le couple Becker se prépara consciencieusement pour la suite des événements.


	9. Pudeur et désir

Confidences et complicité

**Pudeur et désir**

Hermione et Severus avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à discuter de la soirée vernissage et de leur plan. Maintenant qu'ils étaient fins prêts, ils pouvaient se permettre de se détendre un peu. Severus proposa une partie d'échecs à Hermione et celle-ci accepta tout en sachant qu'elle perdrait probablement encore une fois. Au bout d'une demie heure à peine, Severus déplaça une pièce sur l'échiquier et annonça :

- Échec et mat ! (Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement et fit la moue.)  
- Oh non, pas encore… Je suis vraiment nulle à ce jeu ! Gémit-elle.  
- Eh bien… Il semblerait que j'aie trouvé une discipline dans laquelle vous échouez lamentablement. La taquina-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Hermione, pour toute réponse, se contenta de lui tirer la langue et se leva le nez en l'air pour lui montrer qu'elle est vexée. Mais elle souriait intérieurement car elle savait maintenant que Severus avait un coeur et était un homme comme les autres. Elle se leva, attrapa son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Severus ? Je vais prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu. Je ne serai pas partie longtemps. Dit-elle.  
- Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

Une fois qu'Hermione fut sortie de l'appartement, Severus se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il se sentait tendu et le contact prolongé avec Hermione n'arrangeait pas les choses. De plus, le seul fait de penser à elle avait fait naître une nouvelle érection et il avait vraiment besoin de soulager ce désir si longtemps contenu. Hermione, de son côté, se promena dans les rues du quartier et s'arrêta dans un petit magasin pour s'acheter un magazine Moldu et quelques pâtisseries dont elle raffolait. Elle voulait absolument les faire goûter à Severus.

Hermione rentra une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Severus, quant à lui, venait tout juste de couper l'eau de la douche. Hermione ne savait pas où se trouvait son partenaire et Severus ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione déposa ses courses sur le comptoir de la cuisinette et se rendit directement à la salle de bain sans porter attention à la porte qui était fermée. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce embuée et découvrit son professeur, debout hors de la douche, entrain de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses fesses fermes, son dos et son torse parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau, alors qu'il se tournait vivement dans sa direction. Severus se figea quelques secondes, l'air ahuri, et Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle rougit violemment, baissa la tête et bredouilla quelques excuses. Severus, pudique et complexé, se retint avec peine de hurler de colère.

- Sortez d'ici, je vous prie ! Dit-il froidement.

Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle avait l'air d'hésiter entre « rester plantée là comme une idiote » ou « sortir les jambes à son cou ». Severus, toujours à moitié nu, perdit patience.

- SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Rugit-il.

Hermione sortit en claquant la porte et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux, en maudissant Severus qui aurait pu verrouiller la porte. Pendant ce temps, Severus tenta de se calmer tout en terminant sa toilette. Comme leur mission n'était pas complétée et qu'ils devaient cohabiter encore quelques jours ensemble, il se résolut à avoir une discussion avec Hermione à propos de cet incident. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et vit les pâtisseries que sa partenaire avait achetées pour la collation. Il sourit en voyant le magazine et posa le goûter sur un plateau. Il prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, nerveux. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte et attendit. Après de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Severus, Hermione ouvrit timidement la porte. Elle avait les joues encore rouges de honte et le regard fuyant.

- Hermione... Je crois que nous devrions parler. Allons prendre le thé au salon. Dit-il en lui montrant le plateau.

Il savait que le salon était un terrain neutre et qu'ils pourraient y discuter calmement. Hermione lui emboîta le pas avec appréhension. Une fois installés, Hermione leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Severus la devança.

- Hermione, je suis vraiment navré pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait… Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé puisque j'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte.

Hermione était consternée par les paroles de Severus. Elle s'attendait aux pires remontrances de la part de son professeur et il lui faisait des excuses. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela.

- Euh…et bien je suis aussi désolée, Severus. J'étais distraite et je n'ai pas fait attention à la porte fermée… Dit-elle, l'air penaud.  
- Bon, oublions cette histoire, voulez-vous ?  
- D'accord. Répondit Hermione, soulagée de la tournure des événements.

Après cet incident fâcheux, nos deux espions reprirent un peu de distance l'un et l'autre. Ils se concentraient sur la tâche à accomplir et faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Par contre, Hermione eut du mal à dormir la nuit suivante car elle revoyait sans cesse dans sa tête le beau torse ruisselant, presque imberbe et les muscles bien ciselés de Severus. Elle se rappelait également ses larges épaules et son joli postérieur. Elle en avait des sueurs et des frissons partout sur le corps. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle éprouvait un désir certain pour cet homme. Merlin ! Elle fantasmait sur son professeur ! Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

Leur malaise ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque le vernissage eut lieu le lendemain. Ils décidèrent d'approcher les Parkinson, plus loquaces, afin de leur soutirer un maximum d'informations. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de les présenter à leurs connaissances. Ils discutèrent de sujets forts ennuyeux mais quand on leur demanda s'ils comptaient être présents à la soirée bénéfice du 21 décembre, ils jouèrent le tout pour le tout. Hermione (alias Evelyn) feinta la surprise et Severus (alias Adam) se montra attristé de ne pas avoir d'invitations pour l'événement. Les Parkinson s'indignèrent de cela et les prièrent de se rendre à cette soirée, argumentant qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de les y inviter. Notre couple d'espions rentra à l'appartement satisfait. Severus et Hermione avaient atteint leur objectif.


	10. Un moment d'égarement

Un moment d'égarement

**Un moment d'égarement**

Severus et Hermione avaient prévu se rendre au Musée sorcier de Londres, un endroit dissimulé aux yeux des Moldus qui se situait non loin de Kensington Park. Mais un couple rencontré au vernissage les avait invités à prendre le thé chez eux. Le lendemain après-midi, ils se rendirent donc chez les Jennings, tous deux assez avancés en âge mais liés aux Zabini et plutôt bavards. Tout en conversant avec leurs hôtes, les Becker posèrent des questions sur certaines personnes qui les intéressaient et qui pourraient avoir un lien présent ou futur avec le Lord Noir. Ainsi, ils en apprirent davantage sur les professions, fortunes et liens familiaux des gens qu'ils avaient remarqués auparavant. Les Smith possédaient une entreprise où l'on fabriquait des gants en peau de dragon et fournissaient toutes les équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne ainsi que le magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Les Knowles importaient des tissus d'Asie pour la confection de robes de soirées en tout genre. Les Grant avaient fait leur fortune dans la distribution de matériel de bureau comme les plumes, les parchemins, les écritoires, etc. Toutes ces familles étaient de sang pur mais la plupart n'avaient que quelques générations derrière elles. Severus fit croire à ses hôtes qu'il fabriquait et vendait toutes sortes de potions médicinales pour les hôpitaux sorciers d'Europe, ce qui parut les impressionner.

Les Jennings profitèrent de l'occasion pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur les convictions du couple Becker concernant la pureté du sang et l'accès à l'éducation magique. Hermione, bien qu'outrée par les propos des Jennings, fit semblant d'être du même avis que ces aristocrates. Severus devinait la colère de sa partenaire et admirait son sang-froid. Lui-même avait du mal à tenir des paroles aussi discriminatoires envers les Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus. Mais tous deux demeurèrent crédibles, allant même jusqu'à se permettre quelques petites marques d'affection comme tenir la main de l'autre ou l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Les Jennings trouvaient ce couple si mignon et si prometteur !

Le lendemain, nos deux espions se préparèrent pour la soirée bénéfice qui se tiendrait dans une salle de réception d'un hôtel sorcier, le Grand Plaza. Madame Becker enfila une somptueuse robe de soirée couleur émeraude, le décolleté formant un V jusque sous la poitrine et le dos étant nu jusqu'à la taille. Elle mit des chaussures à talons hauts, à peine plus foncés que sa robe. Elle attrapa une fourrure noire dans son armoire et se maquilla légèrement. Sa chevelure était relevée en chignon et plusieurs mèches rousses tombaient dans sa nuque délicate. De son côté, Monsieur Becker mit un costume noir en soie et une chemise blanche. Avec son joli nœud papillon, il ressemblait à James Bond. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le salon pour s'admirer l'un l'autre. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire :

- Oula... C'est très sexy, cette tenue, ma chère ! Je crois que je vais faire des jaloux ce soir…  
- Et bien ce bal est très important, Severus. Je tiens à faire bonne impression, voilà tout ! Vous êtes toujours aussi élégant, à ce que je vois… Je crois que je vais moi aussi faire des jalouses… Répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Sur ce, Hermione et Severus se rendirent à pied dans une ruelle pour y transplaner en toute discrétion. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et donnèrent leurs noms au sorcier qui gardait l'entrée de la salle de bal. Les Parkinson s'étaient débrouillés pour qu'ils apparaissent sur la liste des invités. Le bal était commencé depuis une bonne demie heure déjà. La pièce était immense et la décoration, tout simplement somptueuse. Le buffet se tenait le long d'un mur pour ne pas gêner les invités. Severus fit remarquer à sa partenaire que plusieurs personnes du Ministère de la Magie étaient présentes, ce qui ne manqua pas de choquer la jeune femme. Ils reconnurent beaucoup de Mangemorts et plusieurs couples dont ils avaient fait la connaissance lors du vernissage et à l'opéra. Ils se dirigèrent presque immédiatement vers les Parkinson et les Zabini, afin de leur témoigner toute leur reconnaissance. Au fil des conversations, notre couple d'espions but quelques verres de champagne. Hermione prétexta devoir se rendre aux toilettes pour s'isoler un peu du groupe. Elle se sentait légèrement étourdie par l'alcool et le bruit dans la salle. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à une table dans la pénombre pour se détendre un peu. Malheureusement, elle avait attiré l'attention de Lucius Malefoy qui s'approcha pour lui proposer une danse. Elle dut accepter avec une joie feinte. Sur la piste, Hermione tourbillonnait avec Lucius tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était aussi habile danseur que son fils. Elle sentit le regard perçant de l'homme sur elle (et surtout sur son décolleté) et s'inquiéta de la réaction de Narcissa et de Severus. Ce dernier les observait danser, la mâchoire crispée et une lueur étrange dans les yeux. En fait, il était fou de jalousie mais devait garder son calme devant les autres convives. Narcissa semblait trop occupée à discuter avec les Nott pour s'apercevoir que son cher époux lorgnait sur la jeune et séduisante Madame Becker. La musique cessa et Lucius fit un long baisemain à Hermione avant de la reconduire à une table. Elle devait bien s'avouer que Malefoy senior avait de très bonnes manières.

À peine fut-elle assise que Severus la rejoignit et l'entraîna sur la piste pour une autre danse.  
Il attrapa Hermione par la taille, glissa une main dans la sienne, et planta son regard brillant dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Hermione se laissa guider par Severus. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. À force de le regarder, elle put voir le visage du véritable Severus se superposer à celui de Monsieur Becker. Elle se surprit à le trouver beau avec son regard brûlant de désir posé sur elle et ses lèvres fines. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, goûter à ses lèvres. L'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. Elle rougit violemment, troublée de ressentir un tel désir pour son professeur. Elle baissa la tête et l'appuya contre le torse chaud de son partenaire. De loin, ils paraissaient si amoureux ! Lorsque la danse fut terminée, le couple prit une pause et alla s'asseoir près des Jennings. Ils burent encore quelques verres de vin tout en grignotant les mets délicieux du buffet. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione commença à ressentir grandement les effets de l'alcool et demanda discrètement à Severus s'ils avaient suffisamment de renseignements pour pouvoir rentrer. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête à Hermione et prétexta la fatigue et des obligations pour prendre congé. Hermione dut s'accrocher au bras de Severus pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle avait du mal à marcher avec ses talons hauts. Ils quittèrent le Grand Plaza et transplanèrent dans une ruelle près du parc. Ils marchèrent lentement et en silence jusqu'à leur appartement, la tête pleine et tous deux fatigués.

Une fois rentrés, Hermione fut prise d'une envie incontrôlable. Elle se jeta au cou de Severus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis enlaça la jeune femme et répondit à son baiser avec la même passion. Oh enfin ! Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps ! Comme elles étaient bonnes, ces lèvres… Et comme elle était douce, cette peau… Severus laissait ses doigts glisser sur la nuque et le dos de la jeune femme, lui donnant de délicieux frissons de plaisir. Hermione sentait son corps s'enflammer et perdait complètement la tête. Elle chercha maladroitement à défaire le nœud papillon et les boutons de la chemise de Severus. Mais ce dernier sortit de sa transe et la repoussa doucement, à contrecoeur, en murmurant :

- Hermione, non ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Il ne faut pas… Je suis votre professeur, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela…

Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits et recula d'un pas. Elle constata avec effroi ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire et balbutia des mots d'excuses, encore confuse.

- Je suis désolée Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers l'homme qui semblait triste et perdu. Celui-ci souffla :

- Ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas entièrement votre faute. Considérons cela comme…un moment d'égarement de notre part.

Hermione hocha la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour n'en ressortir que tard le lendemain matin, son rapport rédigé en mains. Severus avait fait la même chose de son côté. En début d'après-midi, ils repartirent pour Poudlard par la cheminée du hall de l'immeuble. Tous deux avaient le regard fuyant et parlèrent peu. Il y avait un malaise évident entre eux…


	11. Des aveux timides

Des aveux timides…

**Des aveux timides…**

Severus et Hermione arrivèrent par la cheminée de la Grande salle. Il n'y avait personne car la majorité des élèves avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux ou de rester au chaud devant la cheminée de leur salle commune. Cette année, l'hiver était plus rude que les autres. Tout en époussetant ses vêtements plein de suie, Severus dit à Hermione :

- Vous pouvez vous rendre à vos appartements, Miss Granger. Le directeur nous convoquera sans doute durant la soirée.  
- Très bien, professeur. Murmura-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à ses appartements. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre pour y défaire ses bagages. Elle était anxieuse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était produit la veille. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_Je ne comprends pas son attitude. Il aurait dû être furieux contre moi ! Au lieu de ça, il a été calme et presque indifférent… Je sens qu'il cherchait à éviter d'avoir une conversation avec moi. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé Severus Rogue ! _Pensa-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! S'exclama-t-elle tout haut en se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Elle se mit ensuite à tourner en rond dans sa chambre en marmonnant :

Avec un peu de chance, il oubliera ce petit incident et n'en parlera pas au directeur… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne ! Comment j'ai pu penser qu'un homme tel que lui puisse ressentir quelque chose pour une fille comme moi ? Et pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé, il a bien répondu à mon baiser… Non, ce n'est pas possible. En plus, j'avais une autre apparence ! Pourquoi je l'ai embrassée au juste ? Serais-je attirée par lui ? Oh Seigneur… Serais-je amoureuse de Severus ? Non, non, non. C'est impossible ! J'avais juste besoin de…réconfort ! Oui, c'est ça. Conclut-elle, désespérée.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se maudissait pour sa faiblesse de la veille. Il aurait dû repousser Hermione avant que le pire ne se produise. En l'embrassant, la douce lionne avait fait jaillir un tourbillon d'émotions en lui ! Une fois dans ses appartements privés, il s'assied lourdement dans son fauteuil et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il y avait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ! Il sentait sa poitrine oppressée par la douleur.

_Oh Merlin… Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si compliqué pour moi ? J'aime Hermione et je voudrais tellement le lui dire ! De toute manière, elle ne peut pas véritablement être attirée par moi… Non, elle avait trop bu et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle devait avoir besoin d'un peu de tendresse après avoir quitté ce Weasley… Je parie qu'elle en est encore amoureuse… Bon sang ! Mais à quoi j'ai pu penser ! Il n'y a que moi pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Gémit-il, la tête entre les mains. _  
Vers 17H00, Dumbledore envoya un hibou à Severus puis à Hermione, leur demandant de se présenter à son bureau à 20H00. Il attendait avec fébrilité le rapport final de la mission pour transmettre toutes ces précieuses informations aux Aurors. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à empêcher des gens de tomber dans les filets de Voldemort ? Après le dîner, Severus arriva en premier au bureau de son mentor. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fit son entrée dans la pièce ronde. Elle salua poliment Albus et marmonna un « bonsoir » à Severus. Les deux membres de l'Ordre semblaient très mal à l'aise de se trouver dans la même pièce. C'est à peine s'ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Le vieil homme fut intrigué par cette attitude étrange de leur part. Tout en écoutant attentivement le récit de la soirée bénéfice, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas passé un quelconque incident qui les rendaient si distants. Hermione parla en premier. Elle fit un résumé des événements et rendit son rapport écrit au directeur. Ensuite, Severus prit la parole et présenta à son tour ses observations. Une fois leur discours terminé, Dumbledore dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait disposer. Il désirait rester en tête à tête avec Severus. Hermione sortit du bureau, anxieuse, et se retourna pour jeter un regard inquiet à Severus avant de fermer la porte. Albus plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui de Severus et attendit quelques instants. L'enseignant finit par soupirer d'impatience.

- Mais enfin, allez-vous me dire pourquoi je suis toujours dans votre bureau, Albus ?  
- Severus… Je voudrais savoir si tout s'est bien passé avec Miss Granger durant votre séjour à Londres. Demanda le vieil homme, sérieux.  
- Pourquoi cette question, Monsieur ? Je ne vous ai jamais fait part d'un quelconque problème, il me semble. Répondit Severus, sur la défensive.  
- Bien sûr, mon garçon. Mais ce soir, il m'a semblé que vous et Miss Granger étiez brouillés.  
- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas, Monsieur. Nous avons eu quelques différents mais…  
- Non, Severus. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Coupa Albus.  
- Ah bon ? Dit-il, l'air faussement innocent.  
- En fait, je veux savoir quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Hermione ?  
- Il est vrai que nous sommes devenus plus proches depuis le début de cette mission, mais je reste son professeur et elle mon élève. Nous avons du respect l'un pour l'autre.  
- Tu évites de répondre franchement à ma question, Severus. Que ressens-tu pour cette jeune femme ? Demanda le directeur avec son regard pétillant de malice.

Le Maître des Potions baissa la tête et soupira fortement. Dumbledore avait-il deviné ses sentiments à l'égard d'Hermione ? Assurément, puisqu'il le harcelait de questions à ce sujet. Alors autant lui avouer la vérité…

- Albus, je crois que vous savez déjà ce que je ressens pour Hermione. Cela fait longtemps que je la regarde différemment. Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit et…oh misère ! Il releva la tête et regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Albus parut attendri par cet aveu et fit un sourire chaleureux à Severus.

- Elle n'en sait rien et c'est mieux comme cela. Un professeur ne peut avoir une relation avec une élève. Ajouta Severus.  
- Je ne suis pas homme à condamner un amour sincère, Severus. Miss Granger n'est sûrement pas indifférente à votre charme… Le concerné leva les yeux en l'air. Il serait bon que vous ayez une bonne conversation, tous les deux. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Severus quitta le bureau du directeur pensif et perplexe. Est-ce qu'Albus fermerait les yeux s'il avait une relation amoureuse avec Hermione ? Ce serait complètement insensé ! Mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas du tout venant de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Noël approchait et Hermione désirait faire un cadeau à Severus. Elle souhaitait le remercier pour s'être montré coopératif avec elle durant leur mission et surtout pour se faire pardonner son geste déplacé de l'autre soir. Elle se rendit donc à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain après-midi. Elle trouva un vieux grimoire chez le libraire, dont le sujet était « Les potions avancées de métamorphose humaine ». C'était un livre rare et passablement coûteux, mais elle le paya sans broncher et se dépêcha de rentrer au château pour l'emballer. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son cadeau ferait plaisir à Severus… De son côté, le professeur tentait d'écrire une lettre à Hermione pour lui exprimer ses sentiments, mais comme il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il se trouvait idiot et malhabile. Un tas de parchemins froissés jonchait le sol de son bureau. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'il eut un éclair de génie. C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il se dirigea discrètement vers les serres…

Le matin de Noël, Hermione se réveilla avec une gerbe de fleurs posée près de son lit. Elle se demanda comment ces fleurs avaient bien pu aboutir dans sa chambre mais elle pensa aussitôt qu'un elfe de maison devait les avoir déposées. Il y avait une note sur le bouquet dont elle reconnut l'écriture fine. Elle soupira de soulagement et sourit, comprenant que Severus ne lui en voulait pas. Elle prit délicatement le mot et le lut à haute voix :

_Chère Hermione,_

Je tiens à vous faire mes excuses pour mon comportement envers vous l'autre soir. J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Laissez-moi vous offrir ce bouquet pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et ainsi apaiser votre tristesse d'être loin de votre famille. Je tiens également à vous dire que j'ai été impressionné par votre sang-froid et votre talent lors de notre mission. Vous êtes digne de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bien à vous,  
Severus 

Son cœur se gonfla de joie et elle relut la note plusieurs fois avant de se décider à se préparer. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, tenant un paquet près d'elle. C'est fébrile qu'elle se rendit aux appartements de Severus, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle toqua deux fois, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Severus se tenait devant elle, en pantalon noir et en chemise blanche entrouverte, laissant apparaître un fin duvet noir. Hermione le trouvait sexy à souhait dans cette tenue. Les joues rosies, les mains légèrement tremblantes et tendant son cadeau, elle souffla :

- Joyeux noël, Severus.

L'homme lui fit un sourire sincère et l'invita d'un geste de la main à entrer chez lui.


	12. Un merveilleux noël

Un merveilleux noël

**Un merveilleux noël**

Hermione entra et trouva le courage de dire à mi-voix :

- Je tiens à vous remercier pour les fleurs et…je ne vous en veux pas.  
- Hum… Bien. Vous voulez peut-être vous asseoir ? Dit Severus sur un ton calme et doux.

Il l'invita au salon et lui tendit un jus de citrouille. Hermione l'accepta poliment. Tous les deux se fixaient et ne savaient que dire. Le malaise entre eux n'était pas encore dissipé. L'homme pris la parole en premier :

- Vous devez avoir reçu vos résultats pour les examens de fin de trimestre ?  
- Non, pas encore. Mais je les aurai sans doute la semaine prochaine… Vous me paraissez fatigué, Severus. Dit-elle en sourcillant.  
- Vous inquiéteriez vous pour moi, Hermione ? Questionna-t-il en souriant. Au fond, il espérait que ce soit le cas.  
- Bien entendu. Les vacances de Noël sont censées être faites pour se reposer, vous savez.

Severus prit alors conscience qu'Hermione était venue avec un présent. Il lui demanda ce que c'était et Hermione le lui donna en disant que c'était pour le remercier d'avoir été si gentil avec elle. Il le prit en lui répondant qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de « gentil », ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Il ouvrit le cadeau délicatement et resta sans voix.

Flash-back

L'avant-veille au soir…

Severus entra dans une librairie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Rogue ! S'exclama le libraire qui connaissait bien l'enseignant.  
- Bonsoir. Je cherche un livre assez rare qui traite des potions de métamorphose humaine. Quelqu'un chez Fleury & Bott m'a dit que je pourrais trouver cet ouvrage ici…  
- Je crains je vous n'arriviez trop tard, mon cher. Une jeune personne est venue l'acheter cet après-midi… Vous vouliez bien parler de « Traité sur les potions avancées de métamorphose humaine » ?  
- Oui, c'est bien cela. Mais qui est cette personne ? Demanda le maître des Potions.  
- Je ne saurais vous le dire Monsieur Rogue. Une jeune fille qui portait l'uniforme de Poudlard.  
- Quelle maison ?  
- Gryffondor, si je ne m'abuse…

Et Severus repartit furieux qu'une élève de Poudlard se soit approprié ce livre rarissime avant lui.

Fin du Flash-back

Hermione attendait, nerveuse, pensant que Severus n'appréciait pas le livre qu'elle lui avait offert. Mais ce dernier fut très touché pas le cadeau qui avait une valeur inestimable. Après avoir longuement contemplé le grimoire, il leva les yeux vers Hermione et lui souffla un « Merci ». À cet instant, sa voix était trahissait son émotion et il arborait un sourire sincère. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, enfin presque… Hermione n'était pas encore à lui. Celle-ci fut soulagée de voir que le cadeau plaisait à Severus ! Il y eut un moment de silence puis le professeur confessa :

- J'ai cherché ce livre dans plusieurs librairies sans jamais le trouver. Il n'y en a que quelques exemplaires dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Quand je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard avant-hier, le libraire m'a dit qu'un stupide cornichon de Poudlard l'avait acheté la journée même ! Si vous saviez comme j'étais déçu…

Hermione se racla doucement la gorge et répondit, un sourire en coin :

- Je crois bien que c'était moi, le stupide cornichon…

Severus fit le lien en un éclair et se tapa le front tellement il eut honte. Hermione eut un fou rire et l'homme la regarda avec un air désolé. Puis celui-ci aborda un sujet plus délicat.

- Écoutez, je voudrais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ajouta, les joues rosies :

- J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce baiser. Je dois vous avouer que j'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps. En fait, Hermione, je ressens pour vous des sentiments qu'un professeur ne devrait pas avoir pour une élève.

Un autre silence s'installa, durant lequel Hermione assimilait la nouvelle. Severus l'aimait. Elle aimait Severus. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie et un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage. Severus l'observait en appréhendant sa réaction. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire de sa bien-aimée, il sut que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais il voulait entendre de sa bouche les mots qui viendraient apaiser son pauvre cœur.

- Moi aussi j'ai adoré vous embrasser. Je ne l'ai pas fait sur un coup de tête mais bien parce que…vous me plaisez. Vous me plaisez beaucoup, Severus… Je suis amoureuse de vous. Murmura-t-elle.

Un poids énorme s'envola des épaules de Severus. Il sentit une bouffée de bonheur réchauffer sa poitrine. Il s'approcha alors de sa douce lionne et caressa fébrilement une de ses boucles brunes. Il avait du mal à le croire… Hermione était amoureuse de lui ! La concernée posa ses mains délicates sur sa poitrine. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Leurs yeux se disaient tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement, leurs lèvres s'effleurant, se caressant, se goûtant... Le cœur de Severus battait à tout rompre et Hermione avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

- Je vous aime… Souffla Severus.  
- Ça c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu ! Affirma Hermione en fixant Severus dans les yeux.

L'homme l'embrassa de nouveau pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas encore un de ses fantasmes. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Et Hermione eut la certitude qu'elle aimait Severus de tout son cœur.

Ils passèrent la journée de Noël ensemble, bavardant, riant, et se rappelant leurs bons moments lors de la mission (promenades dans le parc, parties d'échec et débats). Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et ensuite allèrent se promener à l'extérieur du château. À l'abri des regards, ils se tenaient par la main. Hagrid sortit de sa cabane et les aperçut au loin, près du lac. Severus caressait la joue d'Hermione et elle avait posé une main sur son épaule. Ils semblaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Choqué, le demi géant se rua dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de voir. Albus se contenta de ricaner doucement et expliqua à Hagrid que Severus et Hermione étaient amoureux, et qu'il comptait bien les laisser faire. Il exigea qu'il fasse preuve de la plus grande discrétion concernant le nouveau couple. Le gardien de Poudlard ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore laissait un enseignant enfreindre ainsi le règlement. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne discuta pas les volontés de son directeur et décida donc d'ignorer les faits.

Le soir même, les habitants de Poudlard qui étaient restés pour les vacances furent conviés à un dîner de Noël dans la Grande Salle, comme c'était la coutume. Une seule table avait été dressée pour l'occasion et le décor était magnifique. Severus et Hermione n'osèrent pas s'asseoir l'un près de l'autre afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons des quelques professeurs et élèves présents. Les deux tourtereaux se dévorèrent des yeux pendant le repas. Albus les observa avec ses petits yeux moqueurs. Ils méritaient bien tous les deux de vivre un peu de bonheur ! Après le dîner, Severus alla reconduire Hermione à ses appartements. Elle l'invita à entrer mais il refusa poliment, prétextant que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Il voulait prendre son temps avec elle, ne rien bousculer. Elle finit par admettre qu'il avait raison et l'embrassa longuement avant d'aller se coucher, heureuse. Severus retourna dans ses cachots, se disant qu'il venait de passer la plus belle journée de Noël de sa vie…


	13. Un Amour contreversé

**Un amour controversé**

Hermione s'éveilla doucement, un sourire béat au visage, alors que des images de ses songes défilaient dans sa tête. Elle avait rêvé que Severus la serrait contre lui de ses bras forts et qu'il l'embrassait fiévreusement. Ses grandes mains fines se faufilaient un peu partout sous ses vêtements et lui procuraient de délicieux frissons. Elle s'étira paresseusement en baillant et écarquilla les yeux. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée et sauta du lit, réalisant qu'elle avait oublié d'envoyer les cadeaux de Noël à ses parents. Elle se jeta sur sa plume et écrivit rapidement une lettre d'excuse.

_Papa, Maman,_

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances malgré mon absence. De mon côté, tout va bien. La mission est terminée mais je dois rester à Poudlard au cas où l'Ordre du Phénix aurait besoin de moi à nouveau. Je vous envoie vos cadeaux, en retard malheureusement. La mission a été très prenante et je n'y avais plus pensé. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et je vous embrasse très fort,  
Hermione XX   
Elle s'habilla chaudement et courra vers la volière.

Pendant ce temps, Severus tentait de se concentrer sur le précieux bouquin de potions que lui avait offert sa bien-aimée. Il avait bien du mal, le pauvre, car il repensait sans cesse à tous les tendres baisers échangés avec Hermione la veille. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Severus, étonné, alla ouvrir en prenant soin de vérifier sa tenue vestimentaire. Lorsqu'il vit le directeur qui se tenait bien droit devant l'entrée, il eut un sentiment de malaise. Il le laissa entrer en marmonnant un « bonjour » et Albus se dirigea lentement au salon.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur ? Demanda poliment Severus.  
- Et bien je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, mon ami… Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton grave. Hagrid est venu me voir hier après-midi pour me faire part d'un fait qui l'a profondément troublé. Il vous a vu avec Miss Granger dans le parc…

Severus baissa légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Le directeur s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il dit d'un ton bienveillant :

- Je suis heureux pour vous, mon garçon. Loin de moi l'idée de nuire à votre relation, je vous assure. Sachez que personne d'autre que moi et Hagrid sommes au courant de la situation.  
- Mais ce grand bêta va ébruiter l'histoire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Scrouts à pétard ! Je serai renvoyé et Hermione aussi ! Elle ne mérite pas ça, Albus… S'écria Severus, énervé et angoissé.  
- Mais non, voyons… J'ai expliqué à Hagrid que je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir et qu'il devait garder le secret en toutes circonstances. Répondit calmement Dumbledore.  
- Vous lui faites confiance pour ça ? Je veux dire… Il est si maladroit, il pourrait échapper une information, et si ça tombe dans des oreilles malveillantes…  
- Non, je vous assure que nous serons très discrets, Severus.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Severus sembla réfléchir et il regarda le directeur dans les yeux.

- Je vous remercie, Albus. Souffla-t-il. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que vous ne me dénoncerez pas au Conseil d'administration de l'école. Malgré tout, je suis passablement inquiet pour Hermione.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Mais vous devrez vous montrer discrets en tout temps, tous les deux. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais lorsque les cours seront terminés, vous serez libres de vous afficher en public si vous le désirez.  
- Oui, j'en parlerai à Hermione et je vous promets que nous ferons attention.  
- Bien. À plus tard, dans ce cas.

Une fois que Dumbledore fut sorti de ses appartements, Severus soupira de soulagement. À présent qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Il se promit de voir Hermione dans la journée pour discuter des précautions qu'ils devraient prendre pour que leur relation reste secrète.

L'avant-midi passa très vite et nos deux amoureux se retrouvèrent autour de la même table pour le déjeuner. Hermione et Severus se lançaient des regards furtifs par-dessus leurs journaux tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par McGonagall, Flitwick ou des quelques élèves présents. Albus était vraiment très amusé par le petit manège du couple. Minerva, d'une nature observatrice et perspicace, avait remarqué des changements dans le comportement de son élève et de son collègue. Elle se pencha vers le directeur et chuchota :

Albus, depuis que vous leur avez assigné cette mission, Severus et Miss Granger sont étranges… Y aurait-il eu un quelconque incident pour qu'ils passent leur temps à s'observer de la sorte ?  
Severus et notre jeune recrue se sont très bien débrouillés en mission, Minerva. Ils ne m'ont fait part d'aucun incident fâcheux et je crois que leur séjour à Londres a été très divertissant.  
Divertissant !? Mais c'était une mission très dangereuse, Albus ! Vous semblez prendre cela un peu trop à la légère…  
Oh ma chère, vous vous inquiétez pour rien, je vous assure. Dites-moi, comment sont ces choux à la crème ? Ils me paraissent fort délicieux !

McGonagall soupira de dépit et continua son repas tout en observant le directeur de la maison Serpentard de son habituel air sévère. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et sa meilleure élève. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne se contenterait pas des réponses évasives de son collègue…

Hermione passa de très bonnes vacances aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Chaque jour, elle découvrait un peu plus la personnalité de Severus. Elle le trouvait doux, attentionné, charmant, toujours prêt à partager ses nombreuses connaissances avec elle. Severus lui avoua que pour la première fois dans sa vie, il aimait la période de Noël. Il avait enfin quelqu'un à aimer, lui qui a tant d'amour à donner ! L'homme songeait qu'en plus d'être adorable, sa compagne respectait son besoin de solitude. Lui qui avait toujours vécu seul, il devait à présent partager son temps et son espace avec une femme. Les deux amoureux profitèrent de leur congé pour se donner maintes étreintes et tendres baisers, car bientôt les élèves allaient être de retour pour le second trimestre.

Les jours froids de janvier s'écoulaient lentement, et il devint plus difficile pour le couple de se voir. Hermione rendait visite à Severus le soir après ses rondes de surveillance ou durant le week-end lorsque les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle ne pouvait jamais rester très longtemps auprès de lui et ça la peinait beaucoup. Severus, quant à lui, avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses corrections de devoirs. Il lui arrivait même de se perdre dans ses pensées pendant qu'il donnait un cours. Hermione essayait de travailler ses ASPICS mais elle était souvent dans la lune. Ses amis remarquèrent son changement d'attitude et lui posèrent des questions auxquelles elle ne voulut pas répondre. Puis un jour, ne pouvant plus garder son secret, elle se rendit chez Severus avant le dîner.

- Ah ! Bonjour… Tu ne vas pas dîner avec les autres ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- Oui mais avant, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Répondit-elle, un peu gênée.  
- Bien sûr, vas-y.  
- Le fait de devoir garder notre relation secrète me pèse beaucoup, Severus… Encore aujourd'hui, mes amis m'ont posé des questions et je n'ai pas pu leur répondre. Je voudrais juste pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un…  
- Je comprends, Hermione, mais c'est impossible et tu le sais. Déjà que nous sommes constamment épiés par Hagrid alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait si des élèves savaient pour nous deux ! Et puis pense aux conséquences si une personne nous dénonçait ! Nous serions renvoyés de l'école et…  
- Mais je sais tout ça, Severus ! Je ne veux le dire à tout le monde mais seulement à mes meilleurs amis !  
- Ah oui ? Comme Potter et la jeune Weasley, par exemple ? Désolé, je ne leur fais pas confiance.  
- Ginny a toujours gardé tous les secrets que je lui ai confiés alors je lui fais confiance aveuglément. Et je voudrais que Drago soit au courant, comme ça tu pourrais venir à mes appartements de temps en temps.  
- Drago ? Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait prudent, étant donné son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre.  
- Je suis certaine qu'il n'en parlera à personne, Severus. Tu es son parrain et tu l'as aidé à joindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il nous trahirait…  
- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais promets-moi que tu le diras seulement à ces deux-là ! Je n'ai pas envie que toute ta bande de Gryffondor…  
- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je te le promets.

Hermione serra Severus dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser avant de le quitter pour aller rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Durant le repas, elle demanda discrètement à Ginny de se présenter à son appartement le soir même à 19H30 et elle fit signe à Drago pour lui souffler à l'oreille, après le repas, de l'attendre dans leur salon. À l'heure convenue, Ginny toqua à la porte des Préfets-en-chef et Hermione vint lui ouvrir. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir au salon où se trouvait déjà Drago. Ils se jetèrent un regard méfiant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur amie les convoquait de la sorte. Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et inspira un bon coup avant de parler.

- La raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis ici ce soir est que j'ai un secret à vous confier. Mais avant, je dois avoir votre parole que vous ne le direz à personne. C'est très important. Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux mais vous devez me promettre que tout ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous.  
- Bien sûr, Hermione ! Dit Ginny. Tu sais que je suis capable de garder un secret…  
- Je te jures sur mon honneur que je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit. Déclara Drago sur un ton solennel, en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.  
- Bien. Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à me lancer… J'ai un homme dans ma vie.

Ginny et Drago se lancèrent un coup d'œil amusé et sourirent. Devant l'air anxieux d'Hermione, ils perdirent immédiatement leur enthousiasme.

- Je sors avec cet homme depuis quelques semaines et c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien. Seulement…nous devons garder notre relation secrète et je trouve ça pénible. J'ai besoin de me confier, alors… Je suis amoureuse de Severus Rogue.

Voilà. La bombe était lâchée. Hermione retint sa respiration quelques secondes et observa les expressions faciales de ses amis pour tenter de connaître leur opinion. Ginny avait l'air franchement choquée par la nouvelle tandis que Drago avait l'air de se poser mille et une questions. C'est lui qui parla le premier :

- Hermione… Tu sors vraiment avec Severus ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- Ouais, tu parles d'un secret ! S'écria Ginny en se levant de son siège. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cet homme horrible, hein ? Il est plus vieux que toi, et en plus c'est un professeur ! Hermione, les rapprochements entre les élèves et les professeurs sont interdits. Tu devais être au courant, tu es Préfète, bon sang !  
- Du calme, Weasley ! S'exclama Drago. Je croyais que tu étais son amie et que tu ne la jugeais pas !?  
- Ferme-la, Malefoy ! J'ai le droit de donner mon opinion à Hermione ! Répliqua la rouquine.  
- Peut-être bien, mais tu aurais pu le faire d'une manière plus délicate !

Les deux confidents d'Hermione cessèrent leur dispute car celle-ci s'était mise à sangloter, le visage caché dans ses mains. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de leur amie et Ginny murmura des excuses pour s'être emportée. Ils attendirent ensuite qu'elle retrouve son calme pour écouter la suite de l'histoire. Hermione sécha ses larmes et raconta à ses amis comment elle avait appris à connaître la vraie personnalité de Severus et était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle leur dit également que Severus était amoureux d'elle bien avant leur mission à Londres, ce qui étonna Drago autant que Ginny. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, il y eut un moment de silence. Hermione espérait obtenir le soutien de ses amis, mais ils ne semblaient pas en accord avec cette relation. Alors que d'autres larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, Drago enserra ses épaules de son bras et lui fit un sourire apaisant. Ginny fit une petite grimace et demanda à Hermione :

- C'est vrai, alors ? Tu es réellement amoureuse, cette fois ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ginny ?  
- Bah, tu vois, j'ai toujours su que les sentiments que tu avais pour Ron étaient sincères mais que ce n'était pas non plus le « grand amour »…  
- Oh… Bien, je ne sais pas si Severus et moi c'est le « grand amour » mais jusqu'à maintenant, il me comble de bonheur.  
- C'est tout ce qui compte, alors ! Dit Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi Hermione. Même si je risque de trouver ça étrange de voir mon parrain veiller devant notre cheminée…

Hermione se mit à rire de bon cœur et Ginny posa un baiser sur son front. Cette dernière quitta les appartements des Préfets pour rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondor. Drago alla dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et Hermione resta devant la cheminée pour contempler les flammes. Elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture et s'endormit le cœur léger.


	14. Moment de doute

**Moment de doute**

Depuis qu'Hermione s'était confiée à Ginny et Drago, il était bien plus simple pour elle de voir Severus dans ses propres appartements. Ses nouveaux complices étaient très habiles pour inventer des excuses pour ses nombreuses absences auprès de ses autres amis. Évidemment, ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef l'empêchaient de passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor. Malgré tout, le professeur McGonagall et Harry ne furent pas dupes en constatant le changement radical de son humeur. En effet, Hermione était passée de l'état de « fille triste et désespérée » à « fille rayonnante et bien dans sa peau » en très peu de temps. Harry avait remarqué que Ginny semblait au fait du secret de son amie et cela le rendait encore davantage curieux. Minerva, quant à elle, avait remarqué que sa meilleure élève était plus distraite depuis le retour de sa mission à Londres. Même si elle avait toujours de bons résultats académiques, elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle soupçonnait Rogue d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait beau questionner Albus, celui-ci détournait toujours la conversation sur un autre sujet ou se montrait évasif. Malgré cela, ses petits yeux pétillants de malice trahissaient le fait qu'il soit au courant d'un secret. L'enseignante, autant que l'élève, étaient fermement décidés à découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher Hermione Granger.

Ron, quant à lui, sortait toujours avec Lavande Brown mais ne semblait pas heureux. Il se plaignait sans cesse que sa petite amie était trop collante et qu'elle ne lui laissait pas assez d'air pour respirer. Il disait même que par moment, elle était trop exigeante par rapport au « sexe ». Lavande ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'exaspération de Ron, ce qui faisait bien rigoler ses copains. De plus, Ron observait souvent Hermione à son insu et avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis quelques temps. Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis leur rupture, ce qui lui causait beaucoup de douleur et de tourment. Le fait de la voir soudainement si heureuse et épanouie l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne veuille l'admettre. Il était carrément rongé par le remord d'avoir triché et menti à celle qu'il aimait… Même Harry semblait vouloir garder ses distances. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter de cette façon ! Un soir, il décida qu'il allait tenter à nouveau d'approcher Hermione et de s'expliquer avec elle. Et pourquoi ne pas la reconquérir à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin ? Certes, cela lui paraissait être une très bonne idée sauf qu'il devrait mettre au point un plan. Tant pis pour Lavande, elle n'aurait qu'à se trouver un autre garçon auquel s'accrocher ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait promis quoi que ce soit…

Du côté d'Hermione, tout allait pour le mieux. Severus se montrait doux et patient avec elle. Elle faisait son possible pour lui accorder du temps chaque jour et lui faisait de même pour sa belle lionne. Au début du mois de février, elle dut faire équipe avec un garçon de Serdaigle pour un important devoir en Études des runes anciennes. Le jeune homme se nommait David Roswell, avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs et les yeux verts clairs, et le teint basané. Il était le genre de garçon qui attirait les regards des filles…même s'il n'était pas aussi populaire que Drago Malefoy. Hermione passa près d'une semaine entière à travailler avec David, à la bibliothèque ou dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui et ne se gênait pas pour rigoler lorsqu'il faisait de bonnes blagues. David trouvait Hermione de son goût, et il lui faisait savoir par des gestes subtils comme effleurer sa main ou se pencher au-dessus de son épaule pour caresser une boucle de ses cheveux. Hermione l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'était pas libre mais le jeune Serdaigle n'en avait cure. Il s'amusait à essayer de la séduire, même en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de ravir son cœur. Severus s'était senti délaissé durant cette longue semaine et il commençait à être jaloux. Quand il apercevait Hermione sourire au jeune homme, une colère sourde montait en lui. Cette situation le blessait car il se disait qu'il était trop vieux et indigne de l'amour d'Hermione. Il était persuadé qu'elle finirait par le laisser tomber pour se jeter dans les bras du beau Serdaigle.

Le samedi après le dîner, Hermione, ayant terminé son travail d'équipe avec David Roswell, se présenta chez Severus qui lisait tranquillement dans son salon. Celui-ci leva à peine les yeux dans sa direction, et marmonna un vague « bonsoir ». Hermione remarqua tout de suite son air contrarié ainsi que le verre de whisky Pur Feu sur la table à côté de lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais vu boire une goutte d'alcool. Elle comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha lentement, en parlant d'une voix douce :

- Severus… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as eu une mauvaise journée ?  
- Non, ce n'est rien… Répondit Severus en poussant un long soupir.  
- Je t'en prie, mon amour. Je ne suis pas idiote ! J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose te tracassait…  
- Il faut que je saches, Hermione. Que ressens-tu pour ce Roswell ?  
- Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite par la question.  
- Le préfères-tu à moi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Je ne comprends pas… J'ai fait un devoir avec David cette semaine mais…  
- Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce Serdaigle ne ménageait aucun effort pour te séduire.

- Hermione, tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu as couché avec lui, peut-être ?!  
- Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu ne comprends pas, Severus… C'est toi que j'aime ! David est seulement un ami pour moi… Comment peux-tu croire que nous avons une liaison ?  
- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Hermione ! J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardais, ton beau David ! Cracha-t-il. Oh et puis sors d'ici, je ne peux pas supporter que tu me mentes… Termina-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour la chasser.

Hermione lui avait déjà tourné le dos alors qu'il lui intimait de sortir. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle retourna à ses appartements et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Durant la soirée, Drago entendit les sanglots de son amie. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait eu une dispute avec son parrain… Il tenta de parler à Hermione mais celle-ci ne voulut pas lui adresser la parole ni sortir de sa chambre. Le lendemain, Hermione ne se montra pas de la journée. Drago, inquiet, alla trouver Ginny pour faire sortir la Gryffondor en peine de sa tanière. Il lui fit signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne à l'angle d'un couloir et lui dit à voix basse :

- Écoutes, Hermione ne va pas bien, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis hier soir. Je suis certain qu'elle s'est disputée avec Severus. Elle a refusée de m'ouvrir tout à l'heure… Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de faire quelque chose ?  
- Bon d'accord. Je vais voir si je peux la faire sortir de sa chambre… Dit Ginny en lâchant un soupir.

Une fois rendus dans les appartements des Préfets, Ginny cogna à la porte d'Hermione. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes mais son amie ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Puis, en tendant l'oreille, elle put entendre un sanglot et un reniflement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Mione, c'est Ginny ! Sors s'il te plaît !  
- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
- C'est hors de question ! Nous sommes tes amis et nous voulons savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état ! Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de sortir de là tout de suite !

Drago et Ginny reculèrent d'un pas et patientèrent un moment. Ils entendirent un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Hermione portait encore son pyjama, avait les cheveux en bataille et la tête baissée. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le canapé et s'assit en croisant les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Elle sécha ses larmes avec un mouchoir mais ne prononça pas une parole.

- Hermione… Dis-nous ce qui te rend si triste. Tu t'es disputée avec Severus ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione retint un nouveau sanglot et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ginny s'assied à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Drago préféra prendre place dans le fauteuil juste à côté du canapé.

- Vas-y, racontes-nous… Murmura Ginny.

Hermione se calma et releva la tête en disant :

- Hier soir, je suis allée chez Severus. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vus, et j'avais hâte d'être avec lui. Mais quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé bizarre. C'est à peine s'il m'a regardé et je crois qu'il avait bu. Il m'a parlé que David Roswell, mon partenaire de travail en Étude des runes. Severus croit que…oh Merlin ! Il croit que j'ai couché avec lui !

Hermione fondit en larmes contre l'épaule de Ginny.

- Il m'a chassé… Il est convaincu que je lui mens et…je crois qu'il ne veut plus de moi !  
- Voyons Hermione ! C'est ridicule, tout ça… Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu. Lui dit doucement Drago.  
- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, Drago ? Questionna Ginny.  
- Severus est mon parrain, figures-toi ! Je le connais très bien et ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'agir comme ça ! Je vais aller le voir et lui demander de s'expliquer…  
- Dans ce cas, je te suis ! Répondit la rouquine en colère.

Les deux amis laissèrent Hermione étendue sur le canapé. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré. Ginny partit en trombe vers l'étage où se donnait le cours de DCFM, suivie de près par Drago. Severus se trouvait dans sa salle de classe et corrigeait des copies. Les deux élèves entrèrent sans frapper, et le professeur sursauta légèrement.

- Comment osez-vous la traiter comme cela ! Hurla Ginny.  
- Miss Weasley, changez de ton immédiatement ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous enlever des points. Dit Severus avec son habituelle voix grave.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile et un sans-cœur !  
- Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à la fin ? S'exclama Severus.

Ginny voulait lui hurler toute sa hargne mais Drago intervint alors pour expliquer la situation à son parrain.

- C'est à cause d'Hermione. Elle ne va pas bien, Severus… Elle nous a raconté que tu lui avais fait une scène, hier soir.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du maître des Potions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, au juste ? Grommela-t-il.  
- Elle n'a pas cessé de pleurer et n'a rien avalé depuis votre dispute ! Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ? Grogna le concerné.  
- Et bien que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser tomber, comme ça, sous prétexte que tu la soupçonnes d'avoir eu le béguin pour un Serdaigle ?  
- Je ne te permets pas de me juger, Drago ! Hermione refuse que je la touche et après je la vois avec ce David Roswell…  
- Si tu avais discuté avec Hermione de sa relation avec Ronald Weasley, tu aurais su qu'elle a été trompée parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui avant le mariage ! Lâcha froidement Drago.  
- Et ensuite vous la traitez comme si elle était une fille facile ! Hermione n'est pas comme Lavande Brown… Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour vous en rendre compte. Elle n'a jamais aimé mon frère autant qu'elle vous aime ! Lança Ginny à un Severus décontenancé.  
- Et puis, je peux te confirmer qu'elle n'a jamais cédé aux avances de Roswell. Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas libre, dès le début. David voulait simplement s'amuser aux dépens de Weasley… Renchérit Drago.  
- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Souffla Severus en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
- Je pense qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à aller faire tes excuses à Hermione… Dit le blond.  
- Et surtout n'omettez pas de lui dire que vous n'êtes qu'un idiot… Ajouta Ginny, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Severus releva vivement la tête et lança un regard noir à la cadette Weasley. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la salle de classe et retournèrent voir Hermione. Elle semblait si paisible une fois endormie… Drago la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit aux draps froissés. Severus, quant à lui, se rendit aux cuisines et donna des instructions à un elfe de maison. Puis, il marcha jusqu'aux serres et en revint avec un paquet dissimulé dans sa robe de sorcier. Il comptait bien se faire pardonner mais encore fallait-il qu'Hermione prenne la peine de l'écouter. Il dormit seulement quelques heures cette nuit-là, en songeant qu'il avait peut-être tout gâché entre Hermione et lui.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se présenta aux appartements des Préfets avec un joli bouquet de fleurs caché sous sa grande robe noire. Un elfe de maison avait apporté un repas copieux dans la chambre d'Hermione. Severus avait pris soin de laisser une note pour prévenir sa belle qu'il lui rendrait visite. Drago le laissa donc entrer et se retira ensuite dans sa chambre pour laisser plus d'intimité au couple. Severus frappa quelques coups à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement après avoir entendu Hermione lui dire d'entrer. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleu ciel et d'une robe de chambre blanche. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides car elle sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. Elle avait entamé son petit-déjeuner avec appétit, n'ayant rien mangé depuis plus d'une journée. Severus sourit en voyant cela, et lui offrit le bouquet de fleurs. Hermione l'accepta et fit apparaître un vase pour le poser sur sa table de chevet. Severus s'approcha en se raclant la gorge, et dit :

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour les excuses, alors s'il te plaît écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout. Commença-t-il en soupirant. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir. J'ai été aveuglé par la jalousie alors j'ai présumé que tu étais devenue très proche de ce Serdaigle. J'ai eu peur, Hermione. Peur que tu me laisses tomber pour un garçon de ton âge…et beau, qui plus est. Bref, j'ai mal agi et j'aurais dû te laisser une chance de me parler. Ah et…tes amis m'ont dit de ne pas oublier de te dire que je suis un idiot. Termina-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air.

À ces mots, Hermione ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Malgré son teint pâle, ses yeux bouffis et ses cheveux emmêlés, Severus la trouvait si belle. Hermione s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot durant plusieurs minutes. Severus sut qu'il avait été pardonné et se sentit soulagé. Puis, Hermione approcha son visage de celui de Severus et chuchota :

- Et si on oubliait tout ça ? Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Severus lui souffla un « d'accord, mon amour » et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Hermione se sentit fondre dans ses bras et s'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte. Drago sortit de sa chambre et sourit en constatant que son parrain et son amie s'étaient vraisemblablement réconciliés.


End file.
